


Segundo

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ezra is a true rebel, Gen, Kanan Jarrus Has PTSD, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Rexanan, Rule Breaking, Zezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Their job is to watch over those who will die and bring them back for retirement. It’s painful, it’s grieving, but worse of all, they are sworn to secrecy. Ezra chooses not to follow.
Relationships: CC-10/994 | Grey & Kanan Jarrus, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Dogma & CT-7567 | Rex, Ezra Bridger & CT-7567 | Rex, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus & CT-7567 | Rex, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Hardcase & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus & Styles, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 32
Kudos: 7





	1. Planet of the Second

**Author's Note:**

> BI… actually I’ve got nothing to say. This plan just went over my head. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. I hate seeing my fav characters die.
> 
> SO I’M GIVING THEM A SECOND CHANCE! That’s what Segundo means, actually. It means ‘second’.
> 
> Also, the main ships I have here are Rexanan and Zezra, with Herasoka and Ketbine as minor.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY STAR WARS CHARACTERS!
> 
> Enjoy!

Numbness was all he felt as a ring echoed through his ears. The numb soon turned to pain as the ringing slowly faded, allowing faint voices to be heard.

“Is he alright?”

“He got shot down, G. Not everyone can survive that,”

“I mean… will he be okay mentally? I mean, he just got betrayed by his own vod…”

“Yeah, Bo, and since when did I take care of them? I thought I couldn’t because—“

“We need the extra set of hands on this, Ez. You’re an agent, after all…”

“Still…”

He let out a groan as the voices son became louder and louder. He slowly opened his eyes and was immediately met by light.

“Argh…” he hissed, his body feeling stiff as he tried to move his arms. “W-What… W-Where…?”

“Guys, shh! He’s awake!” A shrill voice from earlier spoke out, and he turned to see some kind of… alien cat with glasses?

“Uhm…” he looked around and about to find two more people with her, one indigo-skinned girl and a boy with midnight blue hair. “Who are you people…?”

“Hey, Fives,” the indigo girl grinned. “Do you remember me?”

“Should I?” Fives blinked.

“Boleena Rash,” the girl smirked. “A little different now, but hey, I’m still that Jedi Assassin you and your battalion tried to battle,”

Fives’s eyes widened, but as he jumped up to escape, another sensation of pain came to him. He yelped and threw himself back on the bed.

“Woah!” The alien cat cane to his side and held him down gently. “Easy there, Fives! You just got brought back to the dead. Your body’s still adjusting,”

“Argh…” Fives groaned and held his side.

“Gia, better if we sedate him,” The boy suggested. “He needs more rest before we transfer him with the others,”

“Right,” the cat, Gia, gave a nod and took out a syringe. “Okay, Fives, this isn’t gonna hurt,”

With that, he was out like a candle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Well, he’s coming back to light,”

Fives hissed as he slowly got up and opened his eyes to find Boleena and Gia staring down at him, with the boy behind them with crossed arms.

“Hello, sleepy-head,” Boleena snickered. “Had a good nap?”

Fives rolled his eyes before grinning. “It’s always good to get my beauty sleep,”

“Oh Force, you never change,” Boleena groaned.

“Do you feel better now, Fives?” Gia asked, adjusting her glasses as she came closer. “Any pains?”

“Just a little… sore,” Fives shrugged. “I’m fine,”

“That’s good to hear,” Gia smiled and put on her stethoscope, placing it on his chest to listen to his heart. “Strong heartbeat. Good,”

Boleena moved forward with a light on the clone’s eyes. “Hmm… eyes look straight and great. Ezra, check on his blood pressure,”

“Aye-aye,” the boy, Ezra, smirked and carried over something to the bedside table. “Just lift an arm out, Fives,”

Fives nodded and did as he was told. Ezra wrapped something around his arm and turned on the machine. After a few minutes, there was a beep, and the boy looked down to read it.

“109… 73…” Ezra pursed his lips into a slight frown. “A little low, but I guess that’s normal for someone who just died,”

“You had a little internal bleeding from the blaster shot,” Gia told the clone. “We fixed it up, but you still gotta be careful,”

“Why?” Fives questioned with a teasing grin. “Internal bleeding ain’t bad, right? Blood is suppose to be inside the body, right?”

Ezra held in a laugh while Boleena snorted. Gia’s eye twitch before groaning.

“That… is very annoying for a doctor like me,” she huffed. “How does Kix deal with you?”

“Usually with a blaster or heavy sedatives,” Fives chuckled. “Or a tranquilizer, whichever’s available,”

“Oh, brother,” Gia pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Anyway!” Boleena cleared her throat and turned to the cat. “G, do you think Fives here is well enough to join the others?”

“He’ll recover more with the others, that’s for sure, yeah,” Gia beamed, turning to the boy. “He’s all yours to take, Ez,”

“Wonderful,” Ezra sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“So… where are ya taking me, kid?” Fives asked as they walked through grey blue halls lit up with white light.

“To my ship,” Ezra replied, not bothering to look back at the clone.

“Okay, I mean, yeah, you’re obviously taking me to a ship,” Fives snickered. “but I mean, from the ship, where are ya taking me?”

Ezra stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He then turned to him with a small smile.

“You’re… in the Future, Fives,” he carefully stated. “Everything that had happened to you… it’s all been history. Everyone thinks that you’re dead, and we can’t afford anyone to take advantage with the info of you being alive,“

“So I’m going to some… haven planet?” Fives guessed.

“You can say that,” Ezra grinned and turned away. “You’ll know it when you see it,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“WOAH!” Fives gasped in amazement as they entered one of the largest huge ship in the hanger. “This place is awesome!”

“Thanks,” Ezra chuckled while he made his way to the pilot’s seat. “It’s my own ship, the Luna,”

“Best ship ever!” Five grinned, taking a seat on the nearest seat. “I bet the General would have LOVED to fly this,”

Ezra’s smile faltered. He turned his seat to face the front and sighed. He pushed a button, and a pilot’s helmet fell on his head.

“Engines? Check,” he spoke as he flicked a switch then he leaned over and pressed a button. “Thrusters? Functional. Door? Closed. Fives, you might wanna buckle up,”

“Aye-Aye, Captain!” Fives grabbed the seat belt and placed it around him.

“It’s… I’m actually a Lieutenant here in PADU,” Ezra pointed out as he gripped on the steering wheel and slowly raised it up to begin hovering.

“Is this what this place is called?” Fives asked, tilting his head as the hanger door opened to let them out. “Is your job to bring back the dead or something?”

“Depends on the person, really,” Ezra shrugged as he moved the steering forward, allowing the ship to travel out. “I guess it’s either a choice of our Head Commander or my choice. Usually, I wouldn’t be doing this, tho,”

“Why is that?”

“I… I’m not like them,” Ezra let out a sigh. “They don’t exist in one world or just one timeline. They can exist anywhere. They’re multi-universal. I’m not. I’m from your dimension, so they don’t really want me to intervene with something that has something to do with our world,”

“Damn, that’s rough,” Fives frowned.

“To a degree, yeah,” Ezra let out a chuckle. “Computer, set course for Planet Segundo,”

[As you wish, Lieutenant Bridger.] A digitalized voice came from the speakers then in a snap, the ship took off into hyperspace.

As soon as they were safely in the midst of the blueness of hyperspace, a moment of silence came in between them. It was a little awkward, but Fives managed to think things through before speaking up again.

“Is Echo in planet Segundo?”

Ezra grimaced at the mention of the clone, but he swiveled his chair to face his companion. He gave a smile and nodded.

“Yeah, he is,” he replied. “He was one of the first and easiest ones to bring from the dead since it was only an explosion. He didn’t really die from it, though. In fact, he could’ve went back to the battalion if he could, but…”

“Wait, he could have?” Fives blinked up at him with confusion. “Why didn’t you let him?”

“He was suppose to return after your death since he needed A LOT of healing from the explosion,” Ezra winced. “We couldn’t let him know that. It would be… too much for him to take, so we decided to take him to Planet Segundo for an early retirement, along with all the clones and Jedi that died in the war,”

“Oh,” Fives slowly nodded. “I see…”

Ezra could read him easily, so he smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry, Fives. With every clone we got, we removed the chip on their heads to prevent the mind control, so them and the Jedi could live together in peace,”

“So the chips really are evil, huh?” Fives bitterly let out a chuckle. “Good thing I removed mine already,”

“Yeah, good thing,” Ezra offered the clone a smile. “We were suppose to get you after Echo’s supposed death, but we kept missing our opportunity to get your body without anyone seeing us. PADU agents are supposed to secret,”

“… which of the clones are here?” Fives asked.

“The rest of the 501st battalion,” Ezra spoke with a heavy heart. “They crash landed just as they conducted Order 66, an order to execute all of the Jedi. We removed their chips, along with the other battalions. Rex survived, his chip removed by Ahsoka,”

“Ahsoka’s back?” Fives blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, she is,” Ezra nodded. “She’s one of my teachers, and she’s like my second mother… or my aunt, whichever is a choice,”

“Your teacher?” Fives’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you…?”

“A Jedi? Yes,” Ezra grinned. “I’m the Padawan of a surviving Padawan of Order 66. The rest were killed by Vader,”

“Who’s Vader?”

“Skywalker,”

Fives was horrified. “The… The General…?”

“I… I’m sorry,” Ezra sadly smiled. “Most of the Jedi had been killed by the clones by his command. Some barely escaped,”

“I… I guess I’m not surprised,” Fives swallowed and looked down. “How’s Rex?”

“He retired to Seelos with Wolffe and Gregor years ago, but he came back to fight for the Rebellion against the Empire that rose after the Jedi and the Republic was destroyed,” Ezra spoke as if recalling a tale. “He has a better life now… with a spouse… troublesome twins… and he’s still fighting for the freedom of the people,”

“He got married? And kids?” Fives chuckled in surprise. “I didn’t expect that, out of all of us, the captain would be the first to get settled,”

“Not really settled, but yeah, settled enough,” Ezra laughed.

“Man, I wish I could meet the twins,” Fives sighed. “And to see Rex again. I know that we weren’t much in good terms when Fox shot me down, but… I miss him and the rest of the battalion,”

“I wish Rex could see you too…” Ezra let out a sigh as he spun his chair to the front. “but… but you can’t. It’s… It’s a rule in PADU. We’re already breaking the rule by letting me take you to Segundo,”

“A rule? Why?” Fives pouted.

“For the safety of those living in Segundo,” Ezra shrugged. “If the Empire has them… well, it’s already bad enough that they have Master Luminara’s corpse to use against us,”

“They have General Luminara’s body?!” Fives’s expression returned to horrified.

“Unfortunately,” Ezra grimaced then he looked down at the screen. “We’re here,”

The blueness of hyperspace disappeared into darkness. Fives gasped as a planet of green, blue and beige appeared in front of them.

“Is that…?”

“Yep,” Ezra nodded. “Planet Segundo,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“This place feels like… home,” Fives let out a sigh of relief as they stepped out of the ship.

“That’s what we aimed for when we made this planet,” Ezra said.

“You guys make planets? Awesome!”

“Yes… it is,” Ezra shuddered. “If it didn’t take so much energy to make one,”

They traveled through a path on the grass and walked all the way to a nearby village, with a stone ark in the front that said ‘WELCOME TO SEGUNDO’. They entered the village and found a huge canteen in the middle of the village, right behind the fountain.

Fives’s eyes were wide with amazement as dozens of clones, some older while others seem to be his age as they walked all over the place. Some were young Jedi and a few Jedi Knights, chatting with the clones like old friends.

“There’s no Jedi Order here,” Ezra explained. “The Jedi and the clones can still refer to each other as generals, captains and so on, so forth, but they’re all in peace. No war, no nothing,”

“Man, I bet if the Clone Wars ended well, this would have happened,” Fives grinned.

“True, but since Palpatine started the Clone Wars… eh,” Ezra shrugged.

They soon made it to the canteen, and Fives gasped to see familiar faces on one of the tables.

“DOGMA! KIX! JESSE! HARDCASE! TUP!” He tan to table as fast as he could. “ECHOOO!”

“FIVES?!” Four of the clones (Jesse, Hardcase, Tup And Echo) on the table jumped in surprise before enveloping the incoming clone in a huge bear hug while the other two (Dogma And Kix) stayed where they were, surprised expressions on their faces. “YOU’RE ALIVE!”

“We’re ALL ALIVE!” Fives laughed happily as he returned the hug with a tight grip. “And we’re all free! Free from Palapatine’s chips! We’re free from war!”

“God, Fives, I actually missed you so much!” Echo chuckled and clasped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “And you and Hardcase ALWAYS drive us nuts!”

“We all missed you!” Hardcase cried out.

“Yeah!” Jesse nodded. “When we heard that Fox—“

“Well, I DID die,” Fives snickered. “but I was brought here as soon as PADU got hold of me,”

“And I’m sure you still got some injuries on the way,” Kix stated, standing up from his seat. “Let’s check ya up, Fives,”

“Man, I’d never thought that I’d say this but… check up away, Kix!” Fives let out a laugh. “I missed you and your check-ups already!”

“Looks like the afterlife knocked a few brain cells into ya, vod,” Echo grinned.

“Oh, ha-ha, Echo,” Fives rolled his eyes playfully. “Doesn’t mean I won’t team up with Hardcase to prank ya all!”

“Tup and Jesse are with us this time!” Hardcase proudly announced, grabbing the two together.

“He bribed us!” Tup laughed.

“And their pranks are so irritating that it’s a miracle that Dogma hasn’t killed them,” Echo snickered.

“I’m this close to.” Dogma snarled, glaring at the three pranksters.

“Oh man, I missed you guys so much!” Fives exclaimed happily, so occupied with a reunion with his brothers that he failed to notice Ezra slip out and leave…


	2. Sworn To Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a little main priority since it’s one of the shortest ones I’ve got. I’d do ‘Runaway Sith’ and finish it since I only have one chapter left there, but eh, I like this one a little too much XD
> 
> Also, this is still Season 2 but plus 3 years because the twins are 3 years old. S3 hasn’t happened, Kanan isn’t blind yet, Ahsoka’s still there, and Maul is still in Malachor. Happy Day!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ezra pulled himself together as he had to run to his ship the moment he had gotten the chance. He closed the door and sat on the pilot’s seat.

“Computer, set course to Lothal, stealth mode,”

[As you wish, Lieutenant Bridger.] the metallic voice came from the speakers as the ship automatically descended from Planet Segundo and into hyperspace.

As soon as it did, Ezra stood up and headed to the center of the ship then he fell to his knees and began to tear.

He didn’t know how long he could hold himself together. They had been doing this since he was 8 years old, just a year since he joined PADU. He was always forbidden to deliver the undead, but he was still always forced to watch over him.

They were all from his universe and dimension, after all.

But that didn’t mean it didn’t break him to see them. There were Jedi and Padawans out there that survived the Purge who mourned for those whom PADU rescued.

Kanan was one of them. It hurt Ezra to see his master mourn for his master, his Padawan friends… all those that were shot down by the clones and killed by Vader. It hurt Ezra so much that the ones whom his master miss are in Segundo, living free and happy, away from the war.

Rex was another one. It hurt Ezra to see the clone reminisce through his life and remember what he had to do to his brothers… to his battalion. It hurt Ezra so much that the brothers he once had to battle and had to watch as they died are also in Segundo, with no war to battle and now relaxing with one another.

Ezra wished he didn’t need to keep this from them. If it were up to him, he’d get the two of them (and Ahsoka, of course) and rush them all to Segundo. He’d let them stay there for all eternity (especially since the planet has a magic charm that lets anyone grow up until a certain age. By then, they will become immortal).

But it wasn’t up to him. It was never up to him, no matter if this had something to do with his world.

He had worked his way to the top, went on the most daring missions, formed two best teams; one being the top agents and the other being the most powerful ones, and had clawed his way to be promoted to the Top Lieutenant of PADU, a member of the PADU Council.

Despite it all, he was still a non-inter-dimensional, forbidden to interfere with anything that Head Commander Oni Shitsu dealt with in his dimension. He was forbidden to even deliver anything from PADU to Segundo.

But he couldn’t just break PADU rules that easily. Sure, he wasn’t afraid of the head commander (he could poison that inhuman and hide his body with no shame), and sure, he had broken the rules one too many times before (a Rebel by Heart, I suppose), but he knew he couldn’t risk any of his Rebel friends.

It was already a risk that Zeb knew of his job in PADU. It was a necessity, though, since the Lasat was his husband and Gia’s uncle, so he had to be informed sooner or later.

But as far as Ezra could tell, no one else knew of PADU. It was for their safety, after all.

It didn’t mean Ezra could handle the guilt and hurt.

[Approaching Planet Lothal Of the Outer Rim, Imperial Space.] the speakers rang out. [Stealth Mode On.]

Ezra sighed as he felt the ship turn invisible. He shakily stood up and wiped away the tears.

“Computer, head to the National Hospital of Lothal,”

[Of course, sir.] the ship changed it’s navigation and descended into the planet.

Ezra knew he had no time for tears. A PADU Lieutenant must be tough, must be thick-skinned. Especially when facing the world of reality.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Thanks, Ms. Cass,” Ezra smiled at the woman at the front desk.

“It’s no problem, blueberry,” Ms. Cass waved him off. “We’ll make sure the Luna’s in tip-top shape for your next mission,”

“Thank you, and bye,” Ezra gave her a wave then he turned to leave the hospital.

He flicked the gem on his watch, and his PADU uniform transformed into his orange jumpsuit as he made his way to where the Ghost had landed.

He entered through the ramp to find the place empty, sans Chopper, who greeted him with a grumpy ‘Where were you?!’ in Binary language.

“I was just out with Gia and Bo, Chops,” he grinned and patted the droid’s head. “No need to get your bolts in a twist,”

Chopper let out a robotic sigh before rolling off, murmuring some stuff through his Binary language. Ezra shook his head and made his way up the ladder and through the halls leading to the Crew’s Chambers. He soon made it to the common room to find Zeb and Rex in a round of Sabacc.

“Hey, guys,”

“Hey, love,” Zeb wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, kid,” Rex greeted with a grin and a wave.

The sight made Ezra guilty even more as he felt his heart feel heavy. He pushed those feelings aside, however, and forced himself to return the smile.

“So, who’s winning?” he asked, sitting beside his husband. “And what’s the price?”

“I am,” Zeb bragged.

“Ha! You wish!” Rex grinned. “And it’s all for the space waffles in the fridge!”

“Well, this I gotta see,” Ezra chuckled, but his thoughts lingered elsewhere.

How could he let Rex stay so oblivious of his brothers living better than they could ever be?

“REX!” A voice echoed through the halls. “A LITTLE HELP!”

“Coming!” Rex sighed and stood up from his seat. “This battle ain’t over,”

“Of course it ain’t over,” Zeb snickered. “I am SO looking forward to beating you, tho,”

“In you dreams,” Rex shook his head then he turned to leave.

Once he was gone, Ezra slumped on his husband. Zeb frowned at this and wrapped an arm around him.

“Ez? What’s wrong?”

“Everything,” Ezra sighed. “We got another one from the dead. I had to deliver him to Segundo,”

“You?” Zeb’s eyebrows shot up. “Why you? I thought you weren’t allowed,”

“No choice, I guess,” Ezra shrugged. “Everyone else was busy,”

“Ah,” Zeb nodded. “So… who was it?”

“Fives,” Ezra winced. “CT-27-5555 Or ARC-5555. An ARC trooper that got shot down by Fox after removing the mind-controlling chip he had on his head,”

“Yeesh,” Zeb cringed. “That’s rough,”

“He and Rex weren’t in good terms when he was shot down,” Ezra went on. “I told him that we were all in the Future and that Rex had a better, different life now, and you know what? All he wanted to do was see Rex and his new family, even after all that happened,”

“Wow,” Zeb looked surprised before gazing at his lover worriedly. “How are you feeling about it?”

“I… I don’t know,” Ezra swallowed, trying to pull himself together. “I… I don’t know how long I can take hiding this from Rex. From Kanan and Ahsoka too. They… They watched all those they cared about die and are still mourning for them, especially Kanan with Master Billaba and Rex with his whole battalion. I feel so… so selfish whenever I hear their stories. I wish… I wish I could show them Segundo…”

“But Commander Shitsu won’t let you?” Zeb sighed and pulled the other into a hug. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s OKAY—“

“IT’S NOT!” Ezra snapped, hands gripping his hair with a hiss. “I can’t TAKE IT, Zeb! I can’t keep letting Kanan believe that he failed his master or that Rex failed his brothers! It hurts SO MUCH to see them mourn the people that have been resurrected and are now living a peaceful life!”

“Oh, Ez…” Zeb stroked his hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I wish I knew a way to help ya, but PADU business ain’t my business,”

“I… I know,” Ezra looked up at him with a small smile. “You being here is enough, thank you, Zebby,”

“You’re welcome, love,” Zeb pulled the other closer and nuzzled his chin, but right after he did, he felt something kick him, causing him to pull back. “Woah!”

Ezra laughed and pressed the gem on his watch. The illusion on his abdomen faded, revealing his swelling stomach.

Zeb chuckled and gently caressed his husband’s round abdomen. “Hey there, kiddo. You felt your mama’s stress now, didn’t ya?”

“Oh, har-har,” Ezra rolled his eyes.

“The little one knows when you’re stressed out and hurt, Ez,” Zeb looked up at him with a smile.

“Little ‘ones’, Zeb,” Ezra corrected with a smile. “We’re having twins,”

“Twins?” Zeb’s eyes lit up.

“Yep, twins,” Ezra nodded as he subconsciously rubbed his stomach.

“Wow. Twins,” Zeb pulled him close. “How far are you?”

“Two months,” Ezra shrugged. “I’m following Lasat Pregnancy, thanks to you,”

“Eh, you married me,” Zeb grinned and kissed his forehead. “You’re due next month, love. Maybe tone down the missions? Or at least tell Commander Shitsu?”

“Pah-lease, as if he cared for me and my well-being,” Ezra huffed. “Tell him, and I’ll be sent to more missions. You know that he’ll just try to get them killed,”

“Right,” Zeb sighed and hugged him. “At least Bo and Gia then?”

“And let them hunt me down with overprotectiveness? Thanks, but no thanks,” Ezra shook his head then he smirked. “And great job, you have officially managed to distract me from my woes,”

“That’s my job now,” Zeb grinned.

“If only you can distract me in my nightmares,” Ezra sighed. “Every time we train, Kanan tells me the right forms, and every time he does, his expression twists into hurt. Same thing with Rex whenever he teaches me some blaster moves. I know that they’re going through memory lane every time they teach me, and it HURTS to see them in emotionally pain. It’s like… It’s like I’m betraying them,”

“Ezra, no.” Zeb cupped his chin to face him. “You’re not betraying them. You’re trying to keep us safe from whatever PADU might throw at us. Besides, when you started, you didn’t even know us yet. You didn’t predict that you’d meet us, so you couldn’t have done anything,”

“I know,” Ezra sniffled and wiped the tears beginning to fall. “I just wish I didn’t have to keep this a secret,”

Zeb let out a sigh and kissed his husband affectionately. “That’s enough of the sadness now. I hate it when I see you so sad,”

“Sorry,” Ezra gave him a small smile and stood up, his hand flicking to create an illusion of a flat abdomen again. “I… I gotta go check if Kanan’s ready for training,”

“Ez—“

“Don’t worry, love,” Ezra pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I won’t go extreme. Promise. I’ll tell him and the rest of the crew soon,”

“You better,” Zeb frowned. “I don’t want ya hurt,”

“I know. I love you,” Ezra turned and took his leave.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Aw, Cal,” Kanan cooed as the blonde tot in his arms whimpered. “Still got a nasty fever, huh?”

“Mm-hm,” the boy, Cal, nodded with a sneeze and a shiver. “Me no like sick, Mama,”

“I know, I know,” Kanan sighed and rocked his child gently. “Makes me wonder why you got yourself sick in the first place,”

“Code fault,” Cal huffed, pointing to his brunet twin standing beside their male mother.

“Is not!” Code defended. “Me tell you not to play with water, and you no listen!”

“No, me tell YOU no play with water, but YOU no listen, so me had to get you out of tub,” Cal shot back. “Then you pull me in!”

“You almost choke me!”

“I told you to leave!”

“Boys, boys! That’s enough!” Kanan scolded.

“Enough of what?” Rex entered the room, confused. “Cal? What’s wrong, little Jivo?”

“He’s sick,” Kanan let out a sigh and set the blonde down on his bed. “I need to take care of him, but I don’t want Cody to be sick too, so can you watch over him?”

“Sure thing, love,” Rex picker his brunet son up and ruffled his hair.

“YAY! Dada time!” Code cheered.

Rex chuckled then he carried the kid out of the room. As they walked through the halls, Ezra met up with them.

“Hey, Rex!” He greeted then he softly pinched the boy’s cheek. “And hello little Cody,”

“Uncle Ezra!” Code giggled.

“Hey, Ezra,” Rex gave the other a smile. “Where ya heading?”

“I was gonna call on Kanan for Jedi Training,” Ezra said. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. It’s Cal who’s sick,” Rex stated.

“Aw, is little Caleb okay?” Ezra asked, concerned laced around his voice.

“Just a little cold. Nothing too serious,” Rex assured him. “Well, hopefully,”

“So where you two heading off to while Kanan takes care of Cal?”

“Eh, some blaster training here, a little playtime there,” Rex shrugged. “The usual,”

“I don’t remember ‘blaster training’ being part of babysitting your own kid,” Ezra raised an eyebrow. “Did you ask?”

“Nope, but we’ll probably be cleaning the blasters up right after,” Rex chuckled. “No evidence, no lecture,”

“You sure?” Ezra grinned. “I can always tell,”

“NO Snitching either,” Rex added with a frown. “Come on, kid. Don’t tell Kanan,”

“Fine,” Ezra rolled his eyes. “but you owe me one,”

“Thank goodness,” Rex sighed in relief.

“But if either of you get internal bleeding, low blood pressure and lack of vision after getting shot—“ Ezra seemed to stop mid-sentence before shaking his head. “I mean, if something like that happens, I’m telling Kanan,”

“That… is a surprisingly accurate consequence to getting shot,” Rex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Where’d you get that?”

“Erm… random example,” Ezra gave him a grin, but the clone could tell the other growing nervous. “Just… forget about it, okay?”

Rex frowned. This wasn’t the first time the blue-haired teen leaked something strange and too accurate for it to be a random excuse. 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of loud beeping. His eyes scanned the area for possible explosive until his eyes settled down on something blinking on the teen’s wrist.

“Uh, kid?”

“Hmm?” Ezra blinked at him. “Yes?”

“What’s that?” Rex pointed at the blinking light.

“Ooh! Shiny!” Code giggled.

Ezra raised his hand to look over before his eyes went into panic. Rex was gonna question it when the panic vanished as soon as it came and was replaced by nervousness.

“J-Just my alarm, that’s all,” Ezra forced a grin. “Oh Force! Would you look at the time? It’s time for my, um, afternoon nap! Gotta go! Bye, Rex!” He then dashed off to the Crew’s Chambers.

“Um, bye?” Rex gave the teen a strange look even as he left.

Ezra always seem to disappear out of nowhere, even when they were stuck in orbit or in hyperspace, then return out of nowhere. He and Zeb reason it out as ‘hanging out with Gia and Bo’, but Rex could tell that there was something more to it than that.

“Dada, let’s go!” Code whined, cutting the clone off his thoughts. “I wanna go play with Loth-cats!”

“R-Right,” Rex gave a nod to his son then he turned to go.

He could always investigate on the matter later.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Pretty bad timing, Bo, G,” Ezra groaned, glaring at the holograms as he entered his and Zeb’s room and locked the door. “I was with Rex and little Cody,”

[“Well, there’s an emergency resurrection from a battle,”] Boleena spoke, her voice solemn and slightly untamed. [“and we need you to handle him again,”]

“Alright, alright, I’m on my way,” Ezra flicked the gem, and his PADU uniform appeared in place of his jumpsuit. “Who is it?”

[“CC-2224,”] Boleena replied with a slight wince, but she shook it off quickly before continuing, [“The Commander of the 212th Battalion,”]

“Commander Cody…” Ezra’s eyes widened, the title familiar from the stories Rex had told him and the twins. “But how?”

[“The Empire launched them in a battle against some of our Rebel friends from another Sector,”] Gia explained. [“The Rebels won, and Cody was shot down. We’re preparing to remove his chip before resurrecting him, but Bo needs a little help,”]

“I’m on my way,” Ezra looked through his watch, and when he found what he was looking for, he came to a stop. “To the Luna!” He pressed the gem then he disappeared into thin air.


	3. Revealing The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAIN PRIORITY PEOPLE! THIS STORY IS MAIN PRIORITY! I WANNA AT LEAST FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE THE OTHERS! IT’S THE SHORTEST ONE BECAUSE IT ONLY HAS 8 CHAPTERS! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Ezra held the chip in his hand with a shudder while the girls stood towards the glass window, staring at the clone commander as he was being resurrected.

He had been told of stories about those mind-controlling, inhibitor chips that the Emperor/Chancellor from back in the Clone Wars. Rex would share how Ahsoka kidnap him to help him remove his chip and how he helped Wolffe and Gregor have their chips removed. Ahsoka would describe about how the chips were made and how it was used to start and end the war in a terrible way.

Every time he helped with the resurrection, the chips were already off, and the people were already on their way to Segundo. He would only been informed by it from the safety of the Top Agents office or his room in the Ghost.

So he had never thought he’d be able to see the chip in person.

“He’s alive!” Gia cheered, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Come on!”

“Right,” Ezra took a deep breath and gave a nod as Boleena went in to drag the bed out to the medical room.

He and Gia followed behind her, him trailing behind them as he studied the chip in his hand.

It felt so strange. He could feel the inhibitor part of the chip, opposing against him and his mind as he tried to sense it with the Force. Even with the inhibitor, he could still sense the mind-control of Bogan around it. It felt dark, manipulative, with stern and harsh commands whispering all over it.

He hissed and shook his head. No wonder the clones were forced to kill the Jedi. If he had something like this stuck in his mind, he’d probably go crazy enough to kill himself.

Two kicks from his hidden stomach got him off his thoughts. He looked down and smiled, a hand stroking the flat illusion.

“I’m okay, little ones,” he whispered in a gentle tone. “Mama’s okay,”

“Ez, you okay?” He looked up to find Gia staring at him worriedly.

“I’m fine, G,” Ezra set his hand down and softly smiled, holding out the chip in his hand. “The chip is just… I can feel the darkness in it, that’s all,”

“Want me to take it for you?” Gia asked.

“Please do,” Ezra nodded and handed her the chip. “Thanks,”

“No probs, big bro,” Gia flashed him a bright smile then she turned to continue walking.

Ezra let out a sigh then he ran to catch up with her.

They soon found themselves in the medical room. Boleena stood in one side of the bed Cody was laying on, a hand stretched out towards the clone and her eyes closed. They moved to stand by the other side, eyes drifting to the other.

“He’s gaining consciousness,” Boleena answered the unspoken question, eyes opening to reveal her soft dark brown gaze. “He’s not mentally hurt. Yet,”

“Yet?” Gia raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“When he realized what he almost did, he will be,” Boleena chuckled.

“Isn’t that fantastic?” Ezra groaned. “Can you guys take him this time?”

“I wish I could, but Commander Shitsu’s assigning me to mission duty for the other agents,” Gia shrugged.

“And I’ll be leading the rest of the Dragon 4 back to their dimensions,” Boleena replied.

“I’M one of the Dragon 4 AND their leader,” Ezra pointed out. “Shouldn’t I be the one to lead them home?”

“Shitsu says that you take too long, with the sentiment and all that,” Boleena chuckled.

Ezra sighed. “Fair, but still—“

“Argh…” The three threw their attention down at the Clone Commander regaining his consciousness. “w-what happened?”

‘Here we go.’ Ezra took a deep breath as Boleena started out introduction with her usual sass. ‘Time to play the role of an agent again.’

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Where are you taking me?”

Ezra chuckled, briefly glancing back at Cody before moving forward. “A haven planet for all you Clone War veterans,”

“Your agency makes… planets?” Cody raised an eyebrow.

“Not by our own will, but yes,” Ezra nodded as they entered his ship.

“This agency is like a military camp, but with higher risks,” Cody observed.

“Oh, it’s much, MUCH worse,” Ezra smirked as he came to a stop. “Take a seat,”

Cody obliged to the command then he looked up at him. “Who are you?”

“A friend,” Ezra sighed and turned to him with a softer smile. “And this haven planet will make sure that the Empire will never use you against anyone,”

“What’s the point?” Cody held a hand on his face, shaking his head. “My men already gunned down our Jedi. My brothers already massacred the rest of the Jedi. Can’t bring them back,”

“Not all Jedi,” Ezra raised his hand and swiped it.

Cody jumped and turned as the door behind him closed. He slowly turned to look up at the teen.

“Wait… are you…?”

Ezra grinned. “Ezra Bridger-Orrelios, Jedi Padawan. I’m being trained by another Jedi Padawan that survived the Purge. I’m also one of the Rebels that you tried to kill,”

“You’re… one of the Rebels too?” Cody’s eyes widened. “Oh God—!”

“Hey, hey,” Ezra clasped the clone by the shoulder, gaze soft. “It’s okay. I know that you didn’t mean it. You and your vod were all mind-controlled. It’s fine,”

“I…” Cody let out a shaky breath. “I… I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, Cody,” Ezra patted his shoulder with a smile. “I know that none of this is your fault. Rex wouldn’t want you to blame yourself,”

Cody stared up at him in surprise. “Rex… Rex isn’t under the Empire?”

“Ahsoka removed his chip years ago, and he was able to embrace Wolffe and Gregor’s chips too,” Ezra told him. 

“G-Gregor is alive too…?”

“Mm-hmm,” Ezra nodded. “And how I wish I can take you to them, but I…” He took in a deep breath and looked away. “I can’t. The Empire will know that you aren’t alive and try to get the chip back in your head… like what they almost did to Rex,”

“O-Oh,” Cody looked hurt for a moment, but it vanished as soon as it came, turning into a solemn expression. “I understand, sir,”

“Cody… no,” Ezra shook his head and pulled away. “I’m only a Lieutenant in PADU. Don’t really have a significant role in the Rebellion either. There’s no need for formalities,”

Cody gave a nod but didn’t bother to look up at him. Ezra felt the guilt return to him as he turned to sit on the pilot seat and raised the steering to take off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a quick trip to Segundo. Ezra dropped Cody off with his vod, who had all welcomed him with open arms and happy smiles, then he took the Luna and made his way back to Lothal.

He was now sitting on his seat, eyes up at the stars as he took the long way back to his home planet. He felt so conflicted on what to do.

On one hand, he couldn’t let the Empire know about PADU, so he couldn’t let the Rebellion know, so it wouldn’t be risky for anyone. He couldn’t risk his Rebel friends, especially when Commander Shitsu will not hesitate to kill him or anyone else.

On the other hand, the look on Cody’s face was so painful to watch. It reminded him of Fives’ face when he took him to Segundo. It reminded him of Rex and Kanan’s faces when they told him stories of the Clone Wars. It gave them all bad memories as much as good ones, which were obviously more painful to remember than the terrible ones…

“Oof!” Ezra gasped, the little ones in his stomach kicking powerfully. “Okay, kiddos. You two are more active than you should be. Must be the time differential. In Imperial Space, you’d still be a month early, but PADU time? You’re about 2 months and 2 weeks already. Not a good time for a surprise labor,”

He ran his hand down the flat illusion of his abdomen, sighing in relief as the kicking died down a bit. He looked back up at the stars and began to think again, eyes closing to concentrate.

If he obeys the rule, Kanan, Ahsoka and Rex will continue to live life, oblivious to the existence of Segundo until one of them dies. If he doesn’t obey, he would have to risk it all.

He felt the Force ring through his ears, allowing him to have a clear mind. He let it help him and guide him to a decision, allowing his mind to imagine all the possible consequences to each choice.

Finally, he had a choice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Is this a good idea, Ez?” Zeb asked, meeting his husband at the National Hospital of Lothal as soon as he was back in Lothal.

“If it wasn’t then let me take all of the blame,” Ezra chuckled, head leaning on the Lasat’s shoulder as they walked off, waving a brief goodbye to the receptionist. “I know that this isn’t a good idea, but it’s the most logical idea I’ve got. If I die, would YOU like Gia to hide my resurrection for all eternity?”

“I’ll strangle Shitsu if they did,” Zeb snarled.

“My point exactly,” Ezra grinned. “Just… distract Kanan while he’s taking care of little Caleb. I know he won’t be able to take so much clones in one spot. Rexf would be fine,”

“Alright,” Zeb sighed in defeat and nodded. “I trust you,”

“By Thank you,” Ezra kissed his cheek. “I love you,”

“Love you too,” Zeb smiled as they came to a stop in front of the ship. “Go get Rex, and I’ll keep Kanan from getting suspicious,”

Ezra nodded with a smile as the Lasat pulled away with another kiss and headed inside the Ghost. He then turned to see Rex training little Code how to use one of his blasters. He took a deep breath and marched forward.

“Hey, guys!”

“Uncle Ezra!” Code drooped the blaster and ran to his uncle, clinging on his leg.

“Woah!” Rex quickly caught the blaster then he stood up with a grin. “Hey there, kid. Thought you were taking a nap,”

“Had to head out for something,” Ezra gave a shrug.

“Weird,” Rex set his blaster back on its holster and crossed his arms. “I didn’t see you leave,”

“Well…” Ezra racked his mind but gave up with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. “I teleported out of the Ghost. That’s why you never saw me,”

“How?” Rex was now curious, eyebrow raising.

“I… like this,” Ezra smiled and raised his watch up. “Just… don’t freak out, okay?”

Rex looked at the teen strangely but gave a nod anyway. Ezra took a deep breath and pressed the gem on his watch, releasing purple magic sparkles, which surrounded them and made them glow before they disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Mama…” Cal let out a sneeze before shivering. “Mama, I cold…”

“Okay, kiddo, hang on,” Kanan wrapped a blanket around his son then he placed a hand on his forehead. “Oh, Cal, you got a fever,”

“Little Caleb alright?” Zeb asked as he came into the room.

“A little fever, but he’ll be alright,” Kanan sighed, patting his son by the head.

“D’aww,” Zeb frowned and went by his nephew’s bedside. “What happened, little Cal?”

“Code fault,” Cal huffed. “He pull me in tub when I clean already,”

Kanan shook his head. “Kids,”

“Well, you and Rex decided to have add a twin,” Zeb chuckled.

“Oh, very funny,” Kanan rolled his eyes. “When are you and Ezra having any?”

“Eh, maybe we already have,” Zeb grinned innocently. “Or maybe not, I ain’t the one to say. You know how Ezra hates it when you go all overprotective on him,”

“Speaking of Ezra, where is he?” Kanan asked. “Gotta tell him that Jedi Training’s off today since little Cal is sick,”

“Rex already told him, so Ezra went off to hang out with Bo and Gia again,” Zeb gave a shrug. “They really need his help at the hospital. There are a lot of patients today,”

“At least we know where they are,” Kanan sighed in relief.

Cal snuggled into his blanket and closed his eyes to sleep. Before he could, he felt the Force pull on him, causing him to open his eyes.

“Mama, me no feel Code nearby,”

“What?” Kanan turned to him with wide eyes. “But… your brother’s just with your father!”

“Me no feel Dada either,”

“O-Oh!” Zeb cleared his throat and forced in grin. “Ezra wanted to take him and Rex to see the patients and their cousin Beatrice,”

“But why me no feel Code anymore?” Cal whined.

“The National Hospital of Lothal has some inhibitor force fields, so even Boleena, Ezra and Beatrice can’t use Force Healing for their patience,” Zeb replied. ‘Well, it’s true anyway…’

“Ah, I guess that makes sense to why I can never sense Ezra every time he has hospital duty,” Kanan gave a nod and picked his son up. “It’s alright, Cal. When your dad and brother get back, you’ll sense them again. Promise,”

“Okay, Mama,” Cal yawned and nuzzled against his male mother.

‘Phew!’ Zeb was relieved. ‘Maybe distracting them won’t be so hard.’

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rex gasped as he, Ezra and Code appeared in a worn-out hanger. The small brunet boy fell from his uncle’s leg and looked around.

“Woah!” he let out a gasp. “Many ships!”

“Glad you like it,” Ezra chuckled and picked him up. “because we’ll be taking one of them to a great big adventure,”

“Adventure?” Rex turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s going on, Ezra? And how did you get us to teleport like that?”

“All in good time, Rex,” Ezra gave him a smile and motioned him to follow him. “For now, let’s head to my ship,”

“Your ship?” Rex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn’t even know the teen had his own ship.

“Yep! My ship,” Ezra grinned then he made his way through the hanger.

Rex looked around. The place was a little worn out and a little dim, but it was able to hold almost hundreds of ships. Some ships looked like Imperial shuttles but with extra color and design. Others were ships he had never seen before, not even back when the Republic was still standing.

More ships were landing in the hanger, and many pilots and their crew members, human or not, all came out to greet those willing to tune up their ships. They were all chattering happily as they fixed up any of the broken ships.

It took a while, but soon, Rex noticed something odd with the uniforms they were all wearing. They were all wearing silver uniforms with different-colored bands on their necks, wrists, and waists, along with their boots. Some had a Hexagon on their chest while others had a Triangle or a Diamond. There were also others who had nothing, but each and every one of them had a mark on their backs; a symbol of a Hexagon with 4 Diamonds on each corner and 2 Triangles on top and on the bottom, along with a the words ‘PADU’ above the Hexagons.

‘Must be the agency they work for.’ Rex thought with a hum.

“Hi, Ms. Cass!” He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Ezra and Code meeting up with a blonde woman with pale skin and grey eyes in circular glasses. “Is the Luna ready?”

“Sure is, sugar,” the woman, Ms Cass, spoke in a strange accent (Wild Space accent) while she gave the teen a smile, flicking her glasses as she fixed up the bun of her hair. “Nothing out of the ordinary, and no dents either,” She then narrowed her eyes, readjusting her glasses while staring over at the tot in his arms and the clone behind him. “Um, are you sure you wanna leave now, blueberry? You kinda have company with you,”

“I have to,” Ezra told her, his voice going slightly grim. “I’m heading off to Planet Segundo,”

‘Planet Segundo?’ Rex’s eyebrows furrowed as Ms Cass’s eyes widened.

“You’re taking them, especially HIM,” she pointed to the clone. “to Planet Segundo? I… don’t think a certain head commander will be happy with this,”

Rex was now confused and concerned by the statement. He turned to Ezra for any answers, but the teen just rolled his eyes.

“You should know by now that I don’t care what Shitsu thinks,” he gave a mischievous grin. “I’m a Rebel, even as a PADU agent,”

‘As a what now?’ Rex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and alarm. Ezra works with these people? Since when?

“Oh, Ezra,” Ms Cass sighed and shook her head. “One of these days, you’re gonna lose an eye for disobeying Shitsu. Or worse, your life,”

‘What in the world?!’

“Pah-lease, Ms Cass,” Ezra rolled his eyes, readjusting his hold on Code. “If I lose an eye, he loses his own life, and this time, no one will be able to find his body,”

Rex narrowed his eyes at the teen. When was Ezra this… eerie?

“By the amount of times you poisoned the commander, I’m surprised that you and the others haven’t hidden his body yet, Lieutenant,” Ms Cass crossed her arms.

‘LIEUTENANT?!’ Rex’s jaw dropped.

“If I did then me, Bo and Gia would get the responsibility of PADU, and we ain’t staying there in full time,” Ezra shuddered.

“Oh, alright, go on,” Ms Cass let out a sigh and turned to leave. “Good luck,”

“I’ll need it,” Ezra chuckled as the woman left then he turned and motioned Rex to follow. “Come on. I’ll explain everything,”

“You better do, kid,” Rex grumbled before following the teen to the ship, which was golden with a symbol in the shape of a crescent moon on top of the entrance.

“Woah!” Code gasped, staring at the bright silver lights of the ship as the door closed behind them. “Shiny!”

Ezra laughed and set the tot on one of the seats then he turned to take his spot on the pilot’s seat. Rex grinned at his son’s enthusiasm and ruffled his hair before taking a seat himself as the teen started the engines.

“So, how far is… Planet Segundo, was it?”

“Yeah, Planet Segundo,” Ezra nodded in confirmation as he took hold of the steering wheel. “And if we take another hyperspace route than the one Hera and everyone else uses, it would only be for a while,”

“Alright, good to know,” Rex gave a nod then he took a deep breath. “So, what IS Planet Segundo?”

Ezra seemed to stop for a moment before sighing. He gently pulled on the steering, causing a slight turbulence as the Luna began to descend. The hanger door opened in front of them, and the Luna smoothly made its way out.

“Planet Segundo is… a planet made by PADU,” Ezra began to explain. “From the name itself, it’s really a planet where people can live a second chance. That’s why it’s called ‘segundo’. It means ‘second’ in Spanish,”

“So… you PADU Agents… kidnap random people to let them have second chances in life?” Rex tried to guess.

“Not random and technically not kidnapping, per se,” Ezra sighed, looking up to watch the Luna exit Lothal’s atmosphere and descend into orbit. “Let… Let me explain further,”

He soon stopped the ship and took his hands off the steering wheel. “Computer, set destination to Planet Segundo,”

[Are you certain, sir?] a metallic voice came, making Rex jump and making Code squeal in surprise. [You are with company. Planet Segundo is strictly private for PADU Agents only.]

“I’m sure,” Ezra nodded. “And take the fastest secret route to Segundo, please,”

[At your command, Lieutenant.] the voice spoke again then in an instant, the Lunar soared into hyperspace.


	4. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this chapter will be a little longer than earlier, most likely because of the frequent transitions, but eh, it’ll be worth it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kanan smiled as he took out the thermometer from his youngest son’s mouth. “Hey! Your fever’s dying down,”

“Me better now, Mama?” Cal asked.

“Yes, but you’re staying in bed a little longer,” Kanan chuckled and ruffled his son’s blonde hair. “Just in case,”

“Aw,” Cal pouted. “But, Mama…”

“Listen to your Dam, kiddo,” Zeb grinned and patted the boy’s head. “He’s a real mother hen. You can’t say no to his orders,”

“Hey!” Kanan gave him a glare. “It’s because you and Ezra always seem to run around the place when I tell you not to,”

“Yep, a total mother hen,” Zeb grinned.

“Oh Force, Zeb…” Kanan shook his head then he checked the time. “Uhm, shouldn’t Ezra, Rex and Code be back by now? It’s almost dinner time,”

Zeb suddenly got nervous, but he managed to not give it away. He gave a shrug and crossed his arms.

“D-Don’t worry about it, Kanan,” he assured him. “Probably lost track of time since Gia always know how to make things fun,”

“Right…” Kanan didn’t look convinced as he turned to leave. “Can you watch over Cal for a while? I just… need to check on something,”

“Um, sure, go ahead,” Zeb nodded and watched as the Jedi made his way out.

Kanan found his way to the ramp and made his way out of the ship. He looked around and found the field empty and peaceful. He closed his eyes and raised his hand up.

He felt the leftover essence of Code’s Force Signature and felt Rex’s faded presence as well. With them, he felt Ezra’s Force Signature too.

They were all here. All three of them, so they must have all left the field to leave.

But why couldn’t he track them down?

It was like they vanished into thin air. How could that be? That wasn’t possible… was it?

He opened his eyes and lowered his hand, reaching in to take out his comm. He held it up and pressed the button.

“Specter 6, this is Specter 1. Come in, Specter 6,”

Nothing but the sound of sizzling came as a response. Kanan frowned.

“This is Specter 1 to Specter 6. Come in, Specter 6,”

The same thing happened, with nothing but sizzles. Kanan’s worry picked up the pace as he tried again for a couple of times, but failed.

“Karabast.” He hissed then ran back to the Ghost.

He ran through the halls and went straight to the Phantom. He prepared for it to launch then he ran back in through the rest of the ship. He headed straight to his son’s room and barged in.

“Zeb, where is Ezra?”

“Uh, National Hospital of Lothal,” Zeb shrugged.

“If that were true, then he would STILL be able to answer his comm, and I would STILL be able to track his Force Presence up until the hospital,” Kanan crossed his arms. “Try again,”

“Erm…” Zeb gulped and attempted to hide behind the bed. “Off-planet?”

“That’s what I thought,” Kanan picked up Cal then turned to leave. “Come on, Cal. We’re gonna find your brother, father and uncle,”

“Okay, Mama,” Cal nodded as he was carried off.

Zeb watched guiltily as the duo took their leave. His ears twitched when he heard the Phantom detach from the Ghost, causing him to sigh.

“Well, this won’t end well,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Dada, where we going?” Code asked as they traveled through the midst of hyperspace.

“Somewhere… safe, hopefully,” Rex sighed and turned to Ezra. “Segundo IS safe, right?”

“It’s a haven planet, so yes, it’s a safe planet,” Ezra chuckled and swiveled his chair around. “You want that explanation now?”

“Yes please,” Rex nodded.

“Okay,” Ezra unbuckled himself and stood up then he sat down near the clone as a chair came out from underneath. “From your first question, no, it isn’t a random selection. Gia, Bo, Shitsu and I are the ones to select who to get and who to not to get. We have PADU spy cameras everywhere, in every timeline and in every planet. We see all who needs to be given a second chance and who doesn’t,”

“The whole ‘spy cameras’ thing is a little creepy, kid,” Rex grimaced.

“Yeah… but it’s really effective,” Ezra shrugged with a sly grin, but it faded quickly as he sighed. “Anyway, we don’t technically kidnap people. We…” He took in a deep breath before sighing. “We save them. We save them from death. We save those who deserve a better life and bring them back to life for them to have a better life. We saved their lives… especially the lives of the ones who fell back in the Clone Wars,”

Rex’s face went blank as his thoughts went rambling. They bring people back to life? Wait, could they have… no, he couldn’t think positive yet. It isn’t possible… but hearing this… THIS thing that Ezra was revealing to him. It was all real. He wasn’t dreaming, he knows he isn’t.

So… maybe…

“Rex?” The clone looked up to find the other staring down at him with concerned eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I… I’m fine,” Rex let out a shaky breath as he wiped the tears starting to trickle at the edges of his eyes.

Ezra smiled then he looked away. He seemed to be debating to whether he should speak until he let out a sigh.

“They’re alive, you know,”

Rex’s eyes widened. “They… wait, how did you…?”

“Just a hunch,” Ezra smiled with a shrug. “but I’m not lying. They really are alive and are living in Segundo right now,”

“All of them?” Rex’s eyes flashed with hope. “Kix? Echo? Jesse? F-Fives…?”

“Yep, each and every one of your brothers,” Ezra nodded. “Actually, I just delivered Fives to Segundo a few weeks ago. Well, technically a few hours ago if you measure it in Lothal’s time but a few weeks in PADU time, but anyway, we were able to get Fives’s corpse and bring it back to life,”

“Fives… is alive?” Rex was speechless and shocked. Fives… the brother he had distrusted with the thought of the Chancellor being evil enough to mind-control them… the brother who was shot down by Fox—

“He’s alive, Rex,” Ezra set a hand on the clone’s shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. “All of them. Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix, Dogma, Hardcase, Tup… every single one of your brothers from the 212th battalion is alive,”

“Oh god…” Rex clasped his face with both hands, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks. “They’re alive… They’re all alive… but… why?” He glared up at the other with tearful eyes, letting out a hiss. “Why didn’t you tell me? And… And Kanan? You said that you all brought those who died back in the Clone Wars. All the Jedi that we killed… all the ones that Kanan is mourning for… his master… why didn’t you tell ANY OF US?!”

Ezra was taken back by the harsh tone before sighing. He stood up and held his arm, rubbing it subconsciously as he swallowed.

“I… I had no choice. I—“

“NO CHOICE?!” Rex unbuckled his seatbelt and towered over the boy with a hiss. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU HIDDEN THIS FROM US?!WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?! HOW COULD YOU LET US LIVE WITHOUT KNOWING THAT THOSE PEOPLE WE LOVE AND HAD DIED ARE LIVING SOMEWHERE OUT THERE AND ARE ALIVE?!”

The rants went on, but Ezra held himself steady. He had already predicted that this would happen. It wasn’t as if it was the first time he’d get scolded like this.

Little Code could feel Rex’s rage through the Force, though, and covered his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. The twins did too, but they reacted more wildly than the tot and began to kick frantically in Ezra’s hidden stomach.

Ezra almost lost his breath as he felt the kicking. He hissed, his hands instinctively moving to his abdomen as he leaned forward and crouched down.

“Argh!” He groaned. “Dammit…”

Rex stopped mid-rant and ran over to him in alarm. “Woah! What’s wrong, kid?!”

“It’s… It’s nothing!” Ezra raised a hand to tell the clone to stay back. “It’s nothing, I swear! Just… er…”

“No, no, don’t say ‘nothing’, kid,” Rex shook his head and got the teen to sit down.

“I… I thought you were… argh,” Ezra let out a hiss and swallowed. “Angry,”

“I was, and I still am,” Rex sighed and gently rubbed his back.

“…I’m sorry,” Ezra whimpered. ‘No, don’t break… don’t break… stupid mood swings! Don’t break!’

Rex let out a sigh and carefully moved front to face the teen. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have went all out. I know that you’re only a part of this agency and not the leader. You don’t have control over everything,”

“I… I should have told you, though,” Ezra shook his head. “It’s not that I fear what the head commander does to me. I’ve poisoned and tricked him one too many times to be scared of him. I just… you are all in danger if you all know about me being a PADU Agent. Shitsu might not be dangerous to me, but he is to the rest of you. He’s an inhuman who cares about no one but himself and his family,”

“You didn’t tell us… to protect us?” Rex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Oh, Ezra…”

“Zeb is the only one who know about me being an agent,” Ezra went on. “He’s in danger because of me. And if we reveal the information about Segundo, it might reach the Empire’s ears, and they will use everyone you know against us, like what they did with Cody,”

“Huh?” Code opened his eyes and uncovered his ears, tilting his head.

“No, not you little Cody,” Ezra shook his head. “I’m talking about the actual Commander Cody,”

“Cody’s alive too?” Rex’s gaze softened with hope.

“Just delivered him to Segundo,” Ezra smiled with a nod. “He’s the reason I found the guts to disobey the rules and risk it all,”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing but guilt me with his own regrets,” Ezra bitterly chuckled. “Cody was your best friend, Rex, and seeing him so hurt because he can’t see you, after all these years of hoping to see you, hurts me too. They all hurt me every time I see them so happy because I always remember that they’re the ones who you were mourning for the rest of your life,”

“Kid…” Rex really felt bad now. If he were in the teen’s place, he honestly would be just as conflicted. It was either to make your friends happy and risk it all or don’t risk anything and keep your friends oblivious and fooled.

No wonder he was always looking stressed out.

[Approaching Planet Segundo.] The voice rang through the speakers, cutting the tension in the air. [Preparing to exit hyperspace.]

“Understood, Computer,” Ezra took a deep breath and stood up.

Rex looked unsure if the Jedi Padawan should be moving around and approached him. “Ezra—“

“I’m fine, Rex, really,” Ezra flashed him a genuine smile. “I need to help the Luna land safely,” He turned away from him and sat on the pilot’s seat to grip the steering wheel.

Rex sighed and sat back down, buckling his seat belt, yet he didn’t swerve his eyes from the teen as they descended from hyperspace…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Mama, where is Dada, Uncle Ezra and Code?” Cal asked as he sat on one of the seats in the Phantom.

“Honestly? I don’t know,” Kanan sighed and stood up. “but I do know that they’re in trouble,”

“Are they ‘in trouble’, or they are trouble?”

“Hopefully the former than the latter, but I’m about to find out,” Kanan held out his arm and closed his eyes, concentrating the Force on his Padawan and his son’s Force Signatures to track them.

He soon found Ezra’s through their bond and locked the tracking there. He called on the Force to help him follow it, unaware that he was calling for hyperspace even as the Phantom dashed out of the Outer Rim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Well, this ain’t good,” Zeb hissed as he watched the Phantom disappear into hyperspace.

Chopper rolled in, asking where the Phantom was going. Zeb shook his head at the droid and ran out of the ship.

He trusted Ezra when it comes to PADU business, but with Kanan involved, he knew he had to intervene.

He made his way to the National Hospital of Lothal. He dashed inside and ran to the front desk immediately.

“Ms Cass! We’ve got emergency!”

“Garazeb?” The blonde receptionist looked up at him in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“Kanan found out that Ezra, Rex and little Cody aren’t here and is tracking them to Segundo!” Zeb told her. “I need the Crater!”

“Wait, Ezra gave you the Crater?” Cass blinked. “Oh boy, that Lieutenant is full of surprises!”

“Is it functional and ready to go?”

“Yep!” Cass nodded. “It’s all tuned up and ready to use!” She pressed a button on the desk, and a secret door appeared from the wall. “Good luck!”

‘I’m gonna need it.’ Zeb thought as he gave a small thanks then he dashed into the secret room to the hanger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Luna descended from hyperspace, and Rex and Code gasped the moment they saw the planet.

“Woah…”

Ezra chuckled. “Impressive, huh?”

“It’s amazing…” Rex smiled. “I can see why they’d stay here after being resurrected,”

“Not all,” Ezra shook his head. “Master Windu is as stubborn as a mule,”

“General Windu’s there too?” Rex raised an eyebrow. “You know that you belong to his lineage, right? Because Kanan was trained by General Billaba, who was trained by General Windu…”

“I’m in his lineage? That’s news to me,” Ezra groaned. “He had tried to escape Segundo about 10 times… per year!”

“Being a ‘Rebel by Heart’ doesn’t ring a bell?” Red grinned.

“Oh Force help me…” Ezra massaged the bridge of his nose. “Among all the things we got…”

He slowly lowered the steering to descend the Luna slowly into the planet’s atmosphere. There was a slight turbulence as it broke into the atmosphere and dashed through the sky of Planet Segundo. Ezra turned and found his way to a village, lowering the wheel to land the Luna down nearby.

As soon as the ship landed, Ezra let out a sigh of relief then he turned to them with a smile.

“Ready to see them?”

Rex smiled and nodded.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,”

Code blinked at his father as he unbuckled and stood up. “See who, Dada?”

“Some friends,” Rex unbuckled his son’s seatbelt and picked him up. “Your uncles,”

“I have more uncles?” Code’s eyes lit up.

“Lots, LOTS more,” Ezra laughed and ruffled the brunet’s hair. “Too much for you to even count. And if we’re lucky, your Nana Depa,”

“But… she dead, right?” Code tilted his head.

“The term ‘dead’ doesn’t seem to have the same effect anymore,” Rex chuckled as he carried his son out of the ship.

“We should head to the village,” Ezra told him, coming out with a flick of his watch, which caused his jumpsuit to disappear into the uniform similar to the ones the other agents were wearing but with a Triangle on his chest. “That’s where your vod is,”

“The village, it is,” Rex nodded and followed the teen through the field.

It was comfortable moment of silence as they walked. Even little fidgety Code was quiet as his father carried him.

They soon made it to the village, the welcoming arc being the giveaway as they entered. Rex came to a stop, however, when he got a glimpse of the village square.

There were lots… no, hundreds of clones walking around and chatting about, along with some of the Jedi. They were all getting along, hanging out by the fountain or going in and out of the canteen and/or the dorm houses together.

And the air… the aura… it was so, SO peaceful. No darkness, no war, no death… nothing but peace.

“Wow!” Code gasped. “So many clones! So many Jedi!”

“You got that right, little Code,” Ezra ruffled his hair then he turned to the older clone. “Rex? You okay?”

“So many… so much…” Rex almost stumbled back as he felt his breath choke him. “I… It’s so overwhelming…”

“I know,” Ezra sighed and offered him a smile. “Are you ready to see them?”

Right. His battalion. Rex was gonna see his battalion… his brothers… his vod…

“I… y-yes,” He swallowed but nodded anyway. “Let’s go see them,”

Ezra gave a nod then he turned to lead the father and son to the series of blue dorm houses, each and every one were of different shades of blue and some stained with white. They passed a few clones sitting on the porches and chattering with Jedi and/or non-Jedi, oblivious to their presence.

Rex felt guilt tug his heart. His soldiers… his vod… they looked all so carefree here, out of the war zone… out of the battlefield… it made him think that maybe, just maybe, that this wasn’t such a good idea.

“Woah!” he snapped out of his thoughts and came to a stop as Ezra stopped in front of him. “Hey, Tup! Heading to the canteen so late?”

‘Tup…’ Rex felt his stomach drop as he slightly tilted to see his vod, the one whose chip malfunctioned and was forced to be removed.

He was technically the proof that the Chancellor was evil the whole time and that Order 66 actually existed. The proof Fives was pointing out that everyone chose to ignore.

“Nah, just had a great lunch just two hours ago,” Tup shook his head with a smile. “We saw your ship from afar and wanted to see ya. They outvoted me on who to go,”

“Well, it’s good to see you anyway,” Ezra laughed, clasping a hand on the taller clone. “Oh, by the way! Got someone to introduce to you,”

Rex froze. Oh kriffing hell—!

“A new resurrection?” Tup tilted his head.

“Nope!” Ezra shook his head and moved aside. “Rex, go ahead and say hi!”

Rex gulped and took a deep breath, setting his son down then he moved forward for his vod to get a better look at his… older self. Tup’s smile vanished into a look of shock.

“R-Rex…?”

“Y-Yeah…” Rex nodded. “It’s me, Tup,”

“You… You look… different,” Tup pointed out in surprise. “Older, even,”

“The Commander was able to snap my chip out,” Rex answered with a sigh. “I wish I could’ve saved the rest of them…”

“The Commander… she’s back?” Tup’s eyes widened. “I mean, yeah, Jesse told us that she was back, but I… I didn’t wanna believe it too easily…”

“Yeah, she is,” Rex sighed with a small nod.

Tup returned the nod then he came forward. “You’re both alive…”

Rex couldn’t hold it in anymore. In an instant, he enveloped his brother in a warm hug and held him tightly.

“I missed you, vod…”

Tup was taken back, yet he returned the hug with a tearful smile. “I… I miss you too, Captain,”

Ezra smiled at the scene. He had been wanting this to happen for a few years now. He had never thought he’d be able to see it.

“Uh, Dada?” Code spoke up, causing the two clones to pull apart.

Tup turned his head, and his gaze met the boy’s amber eyes. His eyes widened.

“Uh, who’s the shiny?”

“My son,” Rex laughed. “Tup, this is my son, Cody Bindu, but we call him little Code,”

“Oh,” Tup knelt down to meet the boy’s eye level and held a hand out. “Hey there, kiddo. My name’s Tup,”

“My brother Tup,” Rex added with a smile, patting his vod on the shoulder. “And your Uncle Tup,”

“Uncle?” Code’s eyes lit up.

“Yep, Tup is your uncle,” Ezra approved with a nod. “Go ahead,”

Code slowly moved from his Force-Sensitive uncle and moved towards his clone uncle. His instincts used the Force to sense any deception, but when none came, he practically ran into the other clone’s arms.

Tup was taken back once more but smiled and easily carried the boy in his arms as he stood up. He then turned to Rex with a smug grin.

“Little Cody, huh?”

“Well, he looks like Cody, doesn’t he?” Rex shrugged.

“They could be twins,” Tup laughed as he turned to the other clone. “Wanna go and see the rest of the battalion?”

“More than anything,” Rex nodded with a smile. “Lead the way,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kanan gasped as the Phantom exited hyperspace. He stumbled back, off his seat.

“Mama!” Cal ran to him. “You okay, Mama?”

“I… I’m fine,” Kanan staggered to get back up. “Mama’s fine, Cal. Really,”

“You sure, Mama?” Cal looked unconvinced as he helped his male mother up.

“I’m sure, I’m sure,” Kanan patted him on the head as he made his way back to the pilot’s seat. “Just… Just give me a minute…”

Cal frowned but before he could say anything, the view of the planet below caught his attention. He gasped.

“Mama, Mama, look!” He ran to the front and pointed to the window.

“Huh?” Kanan looked up and let out a gasp. “Woah…”

“What is that planet, Mama?” Cal asked.

“I… I don’t know…” Kanan shook his head. “but your father, uncle and brother are all there, so let’s go and get them,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“We’re here!” Tup announced as they stopped in front of two houses conjoined into one with a blue roof and white walls painted with some blue.

“Cool!” Code cheered. “Pretty house!”

“Does the battalion all live there?” Rex asked.

“Well, not the WHOLE battalion,” Ezra spoke up. “Gia and I specifically designed this conjoined house for Echo, Kix, Jesse, Dogma, Tup, Hardcase, and Fives. Each house can house at least four clones, so conjoining them together housed all seven of them,”

“Really?” Tup raised an eyebrow at the teen. “You and the General made this house specifically for us?”

“Pretty much,” Ezra nodded. “Gia watched over you guys for a long time, so she could build the right houses for the right group of clones,”

“You all PURPOSELY built a place to house DOGMA and KIX with FIVES AND HARDCASE?” Rex looked at the teen in disbelief. “That… doesn’t seem like a great idea,”

“Eh, it was a good idea at the time,” Ezra shrugged.

“In what galaxy was that a good idea?!”

Ezra grinned. “Would you like me to recite the billions of alternate universes and timelines that will show that it was good idea?”

“With all do respect sir, I doubt that there is any universe or timeline where putting them with Hardcase AND Fives is a good idea,” Tup told him.

“Nah, there’s like… 2 or 3,” Ezra gave a shrug, along with a cocky grin.

“Still a terrible idea,” Rex shook his head.

Tup nodded in agreement as he made his way to the front door. He set Code down behind him then he knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” A familiar grumpy voice came from inside.

“It’s Tup!” Tup replied. “I‘m with Lieutenant Bridger and some friends,”

“How come they call ya Lieutenant ‘Bridger’ and not ‘Orrelios’?” Rex whispered to the teen.

“I’m not updating that just for Shitsu to have advantage over it,” Ezra huffed in reply.

The door soon opened, revealing an annoyed Dogma. Tup smiled.

“What’s gotten you so angry?”

“Isn’t he always?” Ezra joked, making his way beside the long-haired clone. “Hi, Dogma. How are you holding up?”

“I am THIS close to strangling Hardcase and Fives on their prancing spree,” Dogma grumbled. “Thanks a lot, Lieutenant.”

“You’re welcome,” Ezra laughed.

“Oh, Dogma, you haven’t changed,” Rex chuckled, stepping forward for his vod to see him.

Dogma turned to him, and his eyes widened in shock. His jaw dropped as he began to stutter.

“C-C… C-Captain… Rex…?”

“The one and only,” Rex grinned. “Well, a little older now, with the beard and all, but I’m still the Captain Rex,”

Dogma couldn’t say anything, eyes still wide as he stared at the older clone.

“Hey, Dogma, who’s at the door?” Echo’s voice came from behind him with a yawn as he stepped towards the door, a cup of kaf in his hand while he looked out the door. “Oh, hey, Tup, Lieutenant Bridger… Captain… good afternoon— wait.”

Echo turned back to Rex, eyes widened as he realized who was standing right in front of him. He did a spit-take, kaf spilling to the floor before his jaw dropped.

“Captain Rex?!” He cried out. “Is that… Is that you?!”

“You don’t look so bad yourself either, Echo,” Rex forced a grin, but eternally, he was trying not to cry.

His brothers… Dogma… Echo… they were right here… they were ALIVE. Alive, breathing, and living their lives in a haven planet… far, FAR away from him…

“Rex…” Echo made his way past Dogma, trying not to breakdown himself. “You… You’re here…? But… But how…?”

“I’ve broken up another PADU rule,” Ezra claimed.

“Of course you did…” Dogma sighed, finally snapping out of it. “We’re gonna get a surprise and very unpleasant visit from the Head Commander,”

“Let’s… just get inside first,” Tup suggested. “We need to introduce you to the others first,”

Rex nodded and wrapped a brotherly hand around Echo, who was taken back but smiled over at his vod as they made their way inside the house. Even Dogma let a smile crawl up his face as he and Tup followed their brothers inside.

Code shuffled behind Tup, hiding himself from the others to not spoil the reunion as Ezra walked behind them all.

As soon as the door was closed, a voice from the kitchen was heard.

“Hey, guys, who’s at the door?”

Rex felt his heart stop at the familiar tone of the voice. ‘Fives…’

They all turned to find the said clone coming out of the kitchen, a holo-pad in hand as he walked out so casually. Ezra gave a cough, stepping forward.

“Hi, Fives,”

“Hmm?” Fives raised his head from the pad and smiled. “Oh, hey, Lieutenant! What brings you back here?”

“I’ve got a little surprise for you and your brothers, one that Tup, Dogma and Echo already saw,” Ezra grinned before moving to the side. “Behold!”

Fives’s smile dropped into an expression of shock the moment he saw the older yet familiar clone. His jaw dropped, along with his data-pad (RIP Data-pad) while his eyes widened in horror.

“C-Captain… Captain Rex?!”

“Hey, vod,” Rex gave the other a smile, but the tears were beginning to trickle down his cheeks. “Long… Long time… long see…”

Fives blinked at him for a moment before beginning to breakdown. He ran to the other immediately, enveloping him into a tight hug.

“I can’t believe it! You’re here!” Fives was soon laughing, joy echoing through his voice. “Kix! Hardcase! Jesse! Echo! Rex is here! REX IS HERE!”

“REX?!” The four said clones ran out of different rooms, all jaws dropping at the sight of the old clone. “REX!”

Red was taken back when more arms wrapped around him, embracing him in a huge hug. Tup soon joined in, releasing the tears that he had been holding in for the whole time. Even Dogma came over to join the hug.

Ezra stood behind them, tearfully watching the reunion. A part of him said that this was going to wack him on the head sooner or later, but the other part waved it off.

He was too happy and too emotional to interrupt, anyway.

As the reunion went on, however, the door creaked opened. Ezra felt the Force pull on him as someone with a familiar Force Signature stepped into the house. He groaned.

“Hello, Master Windu.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Mama, air feels homey,” Cal commented as the Jedi landed the Phantom onto the planet’s surface.

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” Kanan chuckled, turning to look at the view from the window. “It’s so peaceful… and so happy… yet so familiar…”

“You think Code, Dada And Uncle Ez here, Mama?” Cal asked, unbuckling his safety belt and hopping off the seat.

“It’s faint, but I could feel their Force Signatures,” Kanan nodded as he opened the Phantom door. “Come on, let’s go and find them,”

“Okay, Mama,” Cal ran out of the ship but came to a stop the moment he saw another ship. “Um, Mama?”

“Yes?” Kanan went by his son’s side.

“Who own that ship?” Cal pointed to the bigger ship with the crescent moon symbol.

“I… I’m not sure, Cal…” Kanan’s eyebrows furrowed as he raised his hand. “But… I sense that your uncle and brother were here. They probably came from the ship and traveled… there,” He pointed to a direction where a silhouette of an arc could be seen from afar.

“Dada with them?” Cal tilted his head.

“Yes,” Kanan gave a nod. “Now let’s go and follow them,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Lieutenant Bridger.” The Clones all pulled away from their captain and turned to see the dark-skinned Jedi at the door, the usual solemn expression a little grumpier than normal. “I see you’re back so soon.”

“And thank the Force, you didn’t try to escape Segundo AGAIN,” Ezra cackled with a grin.

“Oh, that is VERY hilarious of you, Lieutenant,” Mace grumbled.

“Greetings, Lieutenant Bridger,” Depa came from behind him, a warm motherly smile on her face. “I apologize for Master Windu’s… abrupt interruption,”

“Not like I’m not used to it,” Ezra rolled his eyes.

“General Windu, General Billaba,” Rex gave a salute to the two Jedi.

“Captain Rex,” Mace narrowed his eyes at the older clone. “I’m quite surprised that when Skywalker fell, you did not step in as the commander of the Imperial army,”

“With all due respect General Windu, sir, Commander Tano managed to remove my inhibitor chip before I could do anymore of Order 66,” Rex told him.

“Ahsoka too? That’s news to me,” Mace didn’t look convinced.

“Oh FORCE, how does anyone BARE you?!” Ezra let out a groan. “Rex, how do you BARE him?!”

“Eh,” Rex shrugged. “I’m not in his battalion, and whenever we crossed paths, I’m just trying to suppress everything and ignore the annoying words,”

“Captain Rex, you’re here,” Another voice came from behind the two Jedi, and they all turned to find two more clones enter, each armor hinted with hints of red while one of them had a scar down his left eye.

Rex’s eyebrows shot up. “Commander Grey? Captain Styles?”

“Hey there, Captain,” Grey chuckled, stepping forward to stand next to his general. “Looks like you aged well,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rex laughed. “Looks like you and Styles look the same, along with the rest of my vod,”

“We’ve actually been here for a few years, Captain,” Kix told him. “but yeah, we haven’t aged one bit,”

“It’s the magic around planet Segundo,” Ezra explained. “Once you reach a certain age, you stop aging, no matter how you were made,”

“PADU loves resurrections and immortalities, don’t they?” Rex raised an eyebrow.

“More than you know,” Mace hissed, gritting his teeth. “They also LOVE to leave us out of the action,”

“Out of the action, out of the war,” Jesse agreed.

“In all honesty? You’re all lucky,” Rex shook his head. “War’s full of death and loss. I would do anything to get back to my retirement if it wasn’t for the fact that the Rebellion needs me,”

“Do you think it’s that easy to bare the thought of having people die in the war when we could’ve helped them out?” Mace growled.

“You were killed once already,” Ezra face-palmed. “WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DIE AGAIN?!”

“If it’s to save others then yes,” Mace nodded.

Ezra felt his eye twitch in irritation before he groaned. “I’m not sane enough for this,”

Rex raised an eyebrow at this, but before he could say anything, a panicked, blood-curdling scream suddenly came from the town square. It made everyone jump.

“What was that?!” Fives cried out.

“Tup, see what’s going on,” Echo told the long-haired clone.

“Me? Again?” Tup grumbled but obliged and left in a hurry.

Mace scoffed as the clone left. “It seems that you’re not as subtle as you thought, Lieutenant,”

“If an Imperial followed us, I would GLADLY let you remove them by yourself, Master Windu.” Ezra snarled. “Just you and no one else. See how ‘easy’ it is.”

“Ezra, take it easy,” Rex tried to calm the teen down.

Code felt the tension through the air and his uncle’s suppressed rage through the Force. He turned to the other Jedi and huffed, eyes moving to his lightsaber before concentrating.

All of a sudden, the purple lightsaber blazed into life. Mace yelped.

“What the?!” He jumped and grabbed his blade to deactivate it.

Ezra’s rage disappeared in an instant at what he saw. He soon burst into laughter.

“Oh Force!” He was wheezing while laughing. “That was GOLD!”

Rex let out a snort while the clones were trying not to laugh. Depa also tried not to laugh, but it was difficult not to when her serious former Master was panicking over his lightsaber.

Code let out a giggle, hands on his mouth to try to be quiet. Unfortunately, Mace heard him and glared down at the child.

“You think it’s funny, huh?”

“Uh…” Code stopped laughing and faced the Jedi Master with a gulp.

“Calm down, General,” Rex snickered, motioning his son to run to him for defense. “It was just a harmless joke,”

“Captain, a lightsaber is not something to ‘joke around’ with.” Mace gritted his teeth at the clone captain.

“Well, you mean!” Code spoke up.

“Aww! Cute!” Fives grinned and took the kid into his arms. “Rex, is this one of your twins? He’s so ADORABLE!”

“Yep, he is,” Rex grinned and nodded. “This is Cody Bindu, but we call him little Code. Code, these are my brothers, your uncles,”

“SO MANY UNCLES!” Code gasped excitedly.

“Nice to meet you too, kiddo!” Hardcase ruffled the kid’s hair.

“Can’t wait for us to all spoil you, kid!” Echo chuckled.

“You all SO nice!” Code cheered then he turned to the Mace. “But he so mean!”

“Oh, it’s alright, little one,” Depa smiled and patted his head. “Master Windu can be a little mean, can he?”

“HEY!” Mace frowned.

“Let’s put this in irony since his middle name is ‘Bindu’ which is a mixture of ‘Billaba’ and ‘Windu’,” Ezra laughed.

“Dada, why name me after meanie man?!” Code pouted.

“I… didn’t,” Rex snorted. “Your Mama did,”

“Bleh! I no like it!” Code gagged.

“As if you could say ‘no’ to your mother,” Ezra teased, gently pinching the boy’s cheek. “Little Mommy’s boy~”

“Lieutenant! Captain!” Tup suddenly ran into the house. “There’s a man in the town square, and he’s having a panic attack!”

“A panic attack?” Kix quickly grabbed some medical supplies and his blaster. “I’m on it!” He then sprinted out of the door.

“Tup, if you don’t mind me asking, what does this ‘man’ look like?” Ezra asked.

“Uh… tall, deep tan skin, brown hair, aquamarine eyes,” Tup recalled. “I saw Commander Cody trying to calm him down, but he seemed to just panic more at the sight of us,”

“Deep tan skin… brown hair… aquamarine eyes…” Rex gave it a thought before gasping in realization. “Holy kriff!” He immediately bolted out the door at top speed.

“Huh?” Code tilted his head, watching his father leave so quickly. “What happening, Uncles?”

“Not sure, really,” Fives scratched his head.

“I do, unfortunately,” Ezra groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose while gritting his teeth. “Your mother’s here, Code, and he has just met the other clone battalions,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Sir, please calm down,” Cody tried to hold down the panicking man.

“NO!” Kanan was hyperventilating, eyes wide and horrified as he fought hard against the other clone’s grip. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“Commander, what’s going on?!” Kix soon dashed over to them, medical bag in hand.

“A wild panic attack,” Cody sighed. “We need a sedative. Stat,”

“NOO!” Cal pushed through the crowd of clones and Jedi that had surrounded the scene. “LEAVE MAMA ALONE! STOP!”

“Easy, kid,” Kix used a hand to stop the blonde boy while using his other hand to take out a sedative gun. “This’ll get a little drastic,”

“Kix, STOP!” Rex immediately grabbed his vod’s wrist. “Where is he?! What’s happening?!”

“Panic attack, Captain!” Kix struggled to get free from his brother’s grip. “I have to do what’s necessary, so no one gets hurt!”

“I’ll handle this! Just step back!” Rex ordered before sighing. “Just… Just step back, Kix. I’ll handle this. You watch over the kid,”

Kix wanted to argue, but the pleading look in his brother’s face made it difficult to oppose. With a heavy heart, he too let out a sigh and held back Cal, who seemed to have stopped rebelling the moment captain came.

Rex gave him a thankful look then he turned to approach the scene. Many clones recognized him, as did some Jedi and some Padawans, but they said nothing as they watched him make his way to the center.

“Vod, stop,”

Cody froze in the spot the moment he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he looked up, his eyes meeting the captain’s amber ones.

“R… Rex…?”

“Hey, Cody,” Rex gave him a smile. “Mind if I take it from here?”

Cody found himself automatically nodding and moving out of the way to give his brother the room. Rex appreciated the gesture and moved forward, kneeling down to face the panicking Jedi, who had his eyes shut tight while he was hyperventilating.

“Kanan,” the clone captain slowly spoke, a gentle hand on the other’s face. “Kanan, it’s me. It’s Rex,”

“R-Rex…?” Kanan looked up at him, eyes still looking pretty traumatized. “You… but they…”

“It’s O-KAY, Kanan,” Rex offered his husband a smile. “Look at me. I’m the only old clone in this town. It’s ME,”

Little by little, Kanan’s breathing began to slow down. He soon took a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment then he stared up at his lover with a small glare.

“You and Ezra owe me an explanation,”

“A HUGE one, I know,” Rex chuckled. “I’ll let Ezra do the talking on this. Come on,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Mama! Mama!” Code jumped up and down as he and Ezra stood at the front door, waiting for the others to return. “I want Mama!”

“You really are Mommy’s boy, aren’t you?” Ezra grinned down at the brunet boy.

”Got a problem with that?”

“Mama!” Code squealed and ran to the man as fast as he could.

Ezra shook his head and merely watched as Kanan took Code into his arms and carried him. He chuckled.

“Hey there, Kanan,”

“Ezra…” Kanan gave his Padawan a warning glare. “You better have a good explanation for all of this,”

“I do, I do, don’t worry,” Ezra waved him off, stepping aside. “but since you’re here, I’d like to introduce you to someone,”

“Who?” Kanan raised an eyebrow, but his expression changed to horror in an instant when he saw a familiar dress appear from inside the house, along with a familiar face. “No… that… that can’t be…”

The woman’s eyes widened at the sight of him as she gasped. “C… Caleb…?”

Kanan was out like a light.


	5. Words And Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer than I expected. Probs because the one-shots are always first and easier to write XD
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kanan? Kanan, you there?”

Kanan groaned at the sound of his Padawan’s voice. He slowly opened his eyes to find Ezra staring down at him with Cal and Code beside him.

“Mama!” the twins pounced onto him, making him yelp. “You worry us, Mama!”

“Argh…” Kanan hissed and slowly sat up.

“Down, kiddos. Give your mom some room,” Ezra chuckled, pulling the two boys off of his mentor.

Cal and Code whined in protest but didn’t jump back on their male mother. Kanan let out a sigh of relief as he held his aching head.

“What… What happened…?”

“I introduced you to Master Billaba, and you fainted,” Ezra summarized with a shrug.

“Oh, that’s what… wait.” Kanan’s eyes widened. “Ezra—!”

“Yeah, yeah, explain, explain,” Ezra sighed and cleared his throat. “Bo, Gia and I are all working for a secret agency called PADU, aka the Protectors of Alternate Dimensions and Universes. We’ve been there since I was 7. When I was 8, I made a machine called the Reverse Coffin, which reverses death within 2 weeks. It was originally suppose to spare other agents from death whenever they went on risky missions, but Gia decided to use it for a better purpose.

“She suggested to me, Bo and our head Commander Shitsu to use the Reverse Coffin to resurrect all those who died in wars and battles. We started out with those deaths in the Clone Wars. It was difficult to time it just right because we needed to get the corpse of each honorable trooper and/or Jedi that fell during the wars. We also resurrected the ones who fell during Order 66, which included most of the Jedi, all of the Padawans slain by Vader, and the rest of the 501st battalion since the Republican Star Destroyer they were on crash-landed.

“We didn’t know where to place them to keep them away from the Empire’s hands, so Shitsu forced me, Gia and Bo to make a planet with our magic energy. A safe haven planet for the clones and the Jedi to stay and live happily, away from the war and away from the Empire. Thus, why they are all here in Planet Segundo,”

“Wow… that’s… actually, I have no idea how to react to that,” Kanan blinked at his Padawan in surprise. “But I do have ONE question; where exactly is ‘here’? I… don’t think we’re in Imperial Space,”

“Oh, we’re not,” Ezra smiled. “We’re in the Unknown Regions. A more… secluded part of the Unknown Regions, right next to Planet PADU. It’s safe and far from any danger,”

“I… I guess,” Kanan slowly nodded then he perked up, his ears catching faint yelling. “Um, where am I?”

“Uncle Kix’s med-bay!” Code answered with a cheer.

“You faint, so Uncle Kix and Dada move you here to rest,” Cal added.

“Ah, alright, but who are arguing so loudly?” Kanan asked, pointing to the hallway at the source of the noise.

“Oh, that’s Master Windu and Rex… and yeah, they’re bickering,” Ezra groaned, tugging on his hair to relieve the growing stress he was getting. “They’ve been arguing non-stop about you, the twins, Jedi attachments… you know, the usual,”

“Oh… of course…” Kanan sighed, shaking his head. “We need to stop them, don’t we?”

“Yes, PLEASE,” Ezra nodded vigorously. “If I have to listen to their arguing any further, I’m gonna SCREAM!”

“Alright,” Kanan nodded and took the twins into his arms. “Come on, kiddos. Let’s go get your father before he does something that he’ll regret,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“… AND BECAUSE OF YOUR… YOUR COURTSHIPS, CALEB HAS BROKEN THE NON-ATTACHMENT RULE!”

“FOR THE LAST TIME, I NEVER FORCED HIM TO! WE BOTH CONSENTED ON IT!”

“YOU HAVE RUINED MY LINEAGE!”

“OH, HAVE I?! ALL I HAVE DONE IS START A FAMILY WITH KANAN!”

“WHICH BREAKS THE NON-ATTACHMENT RULE OF THE JEDI ORDER!”

“AN ORDER THAT DOESN’T EXIST ANYMORE THANKS TO THE JEDI’S STUPIDITY!”

Mace raised his lightsaber, purple blade blazing out. “TAKE THAT BACK!”

“MAKE ME, GENERAL.” Rex snarled and raised his blasters.

“This ain’t ending well,” Fives grimaced.

“Nope,” Echo shook his head.

“In times like this that being a medic is a necessity,” Kix grumbled.

“Oh dear…” Depa sighed. “Grey, If things go too far, you are clear to stun either of them,”

“Yes, General Billaba, Ma’m,” Grey gave a salute. “though it’s already obvious who’s going to get knocked out first,”

“My bets on Rex!” Hardcase called out.

“All of you, shush!” Cody scolded at them.

Mace and Rex ignored them and glared at one another, weapons ready to attack the other. They each took a step forward, both seething in rage, but before they could do anything, the Force pushed them apart, making them crash onto the walls.

“Now that I have your attention,”

The group turned to find Kanan stepping through, twins in hand. Ezra followed behind him, relief written on his face.

“Thank the FORCE that you FINALLY got them to stop,” he said, exasperated.

“Caleb,” Depa rose from her seat. “you’re awake,”

“Yes, thank you, Master,” Kanan spared her a smile, setting the twins down on the ground then he turned to his grand-Master and his husband. “Now, can ANYONE explain what this fighting is all about?”

“THE CAPTAIN HAS INSULTED THE JEDI FOR BEING FOOLISH!” Mace roared out.

“IT’S TRUE!” Rex bellowed. “I CAN COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND THE NAIVENESS OF THE PADAWANS AND YOUNGLINGS BUT YOU JEDI MASTERS?! I EXPECTED BETTER!”

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Ezra shrugged, rolling his eyes at the glare Mace pointed at him. “What? He really isn’t wrong,”

“No, he isn’t. The Jedi should have been more observing on the clones’ development and more suspicious with how the Chancellor acted,” Kanan agreed then he turned to his spouse. “but that DOES NOT MEAN that you could go out and fight a Jedi, Rex. Do you REALLY wanna see that outcome? I sure don’t,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rex chuckled, but the growl he received from his lover made him stiffen and lower his head. “Sorry, love,”

“You should be,” Kanan let out a sigh then he turned to the Jedi Master. “Master Windu, I know that it’s against the Jedi Order to have attachments, but Rex is right. There is no more Jedi Order to stop me. Even if there is, attachments are a necessity because of the war and the battles happening. Nothing you say will change my mind. I love Rex. Yes, I fear losing him, but if things come to shove, I would never try to lose myself in mourning and rage,”

“Kudos to that speech!” Ezra clapped with a cheer. “I second it!”

Depa giggled at her grand-Padawan’s reaction then she made her way to her former Padawan. She placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to turn and face her.

“Master, I—“

“No, Caleb,” Depa shook her head. “I mean, Kanan. There is no need to say anything. All I can say is that… I’m proud of you. And these little ones,” She set a hand on each of the twins and ruffled their hairs. “are lucky to have you as their mother,”

Kanan’s eyes widened, but he smiled and tried his hardest not to break down in front of his former Master. “Th-Thank you, Master,”

“We’re all proud of you, kid,” They all turned to see Grey step forward, with Styles right behind him. “Well, you’re definitely not a kid anymore,”

“Grey… Styles…” Kanan was speechless, almost taking a step back instinctively.

“I swear, Kanan, if you faint again, I’m gonna drag you back to the med-bay by the legs,” Ezra grumbled, a hand traveling to his stomach to gently pat it (secretly assuring his own twins, which were kicking like crazy again).

Rex immediately saw the signs and ran to his husband’s side. He wrapped an arm around him and held his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“Kanan, it’s okay,” he assured him. “It’s alright, love. They don’t have their chips anymore, you hear me? Grey and Styles don’t have their chips anymore,”

Kanan didn’t even realize his breathing was starting to speed up until he started to slow down. He leaned back on his spouse and let out a few deep breaths.

Depa frowned but trusted her former Padawan to the older clone. She let the twins run to their male mother then she turned to help her former Master up on his feet.

“I have a feeling that you have assumed wrong on Kanan’s attachment,” she told him as soon as he was standing.

Mace dusted himself off with a huff but folded his arms and turned to watch the scene unfold. He watched as Kanan finally straightened up and smiled over at the clones. This made the Jedi Master sigh.

“I… I suppose I may have overreacted my assumption…”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took a while, but after a few minutes, the air was finally calm, and the noise of happy chattering occupied the conjoined house. Kanan, Cal and Code was with Depa, Mace, Grey and Styles in the dining room, having tea while chattering.

Rex, on the other hand, was with the rest of his vod in the living room, along with Ezra, who watched the reunions with a smile.

His plan for the reunions was going better than he thought.

“… and when Wolffe tried to call back to make dem Imperials leave, he was so flustered that it was hard not to roll back and laugh!” Rex recalled with a laugh. “Before I left, though, Gregor and I couldn’t stop teasing him about it!”

“Wolffe? Flustered?” Cody joined in the laughter.

“I never thought that someone like Wolffe would EVER get flustered!” Fives sniggered. “It’s like saying Dogma was gonna run around and act like Hardcase!”

“As if I’ll ever be as crazy as this lunatic,” Dogma chuckled, pointing to his brother.

“Hey!” Hardcase pouted childishly, causing everyone else to laugh.

As they continued to share stories, Rex felt the teen’s eyes on them. He turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Something wrong, kid?”

“No, no, it’s…” Ezra held his breath before smiling. “It’s fine. I just… this is my favorite part of my job as a PADU Agent; watching good moments like this,”

“Really?” Rex’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah,” Ezra nodded then he turned to leave. “I’ll just… go check on Kanan and the twins,”

He soon made his way to the dining room, stopping by the door to listen. He peeked inside to find Kanan holding Code in one hand while Cal sat on his lap.

“… and these are the Jedi Masters that I named you after, little Bindu,” he told his son. “This is Master Depa Billaba, my former Master,”

“Hello, little dear,” Depa smiled and stroked his hair.

“She nice!” Code giggled.

“And this is Master Mace Windu,” Kanan pointed to the dark-skinned Jedi Master. “my grand-Master,”

“Uhm, hello,” Mace waved at the child.

“He mean!” Code huffed.

“Oh, he can be a little… of a traditionalist, but he’s a great teacher,” Kanan spoke.

Cal blinked at them then he looked up at his male mother. “Mama, where my name from?”

“Yours is from someone very special, little Caleb,” Depa giggled and patted the blonde boy. “Your mother was named Caleb,”

“REALLY?!” Cal gasped, eyes wide at the man. “Me name from YOU?”

“Yep,” Kanan chuckled and held the blonde close. “Caleb Dume. That was my name. Had to change it to hide from the Empire,”

“Then where did the names Cody and Jivo come from?” Mace asked.

“Rex picked it,” Kanan shrugged. “We both decided to give them each a name from one another,”

“Where ‘Jivo’ from, Mama?” Cal tilted his head.

“Not sure, really,” Kanan replied, ruffling the blonde’s hair. “Why don’t you go and ask your father?”

“Okay!” Cal jumped off his male mother and ran to the door, passing his uncle with a wave. “Hi, Uncle Ezra,” then he dashed to the living room.

Ezra snickered and turned to find Kanan staring at the door. The man shook his head.

“Ezra, wanna join us?”

Ezra smiled and nodded before walking into the room. He sat on the seat beside his mentor, pressing a kiss on little Code’s cheek, then he leaned back.

“So, what were you guys talking about?”

“Like you don’t know,” Kanan rolled his eyes then he turned to the others. “Master Windu, Master Billaba, Grey, Styles, this is Ezra… my Padawan,”

“Your… Padawan?!” Depa gasped.

“But… I don’t feel any sensitivity from him,” Mace interjected.

“I keep my mental shields up sometimes, in case any Sith tries to follow me when I teleport to the National Hospital of Lothal to get my ship,” Ezra shrugged. “but since I’m here, I can lower it,”

He closed his eyes and concentrated to let his mental shields down. Mace and Depa were taken back. Kanan chuckled at their reaction while Code laughed.

“Oh, Ezra,” Kanan shook his head. “I’ve been training him for years. He’s almost ready to be knighted. Well, almost,”

“I can wait for another few years, thank you very much,” Ezra nonchalantly shrugged.

“And are you planning to train little Cody and little Caleb as well?” Depa wondered.

“Well, when they both are a proper age. Let’s say… 6 or 7?” Kanan patted his son with a smile. “I’ve already started to teach them how to levitate and other Force-related things. By age 4, I’ll be teaching them how to wield a blaster—“

“Pfft…” Ezra snorted. “Bold if you to assume that Rex hasn’t already taught them how to use a blaster,”

“Yeah!” Code giggled. “Dada teach us how to use his DC-17 blasters!”

“He does, does he?” Kanan gritted his teeth, eye twitching in irritation.

Ezra grinned and stood up. “How about I go and warn Rex about your wrath?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Kanan hissed.

Ezra chuckled and quickly ran out of the dining room. He ran to the living room to find Cal on Rex’s lap, laughing as his clone uncles coo around him.

“… and this little bugger is strong in his Mama’s ability!” Rex bragged. “Wanna show your uncles what you can do, Cal?”

“Um, okay?” Cal closed his eyes and raised his hands to concentrate. “I try to lift Uncle Fives and Uncle Echo!”

“Huh?!” Echo’s eyes widened as he was suddenly lifted up from his chair. “Woah!”

“Wa-hoo!” Fives cheered, clapping as he too was lifted into the air. “This is amazing!”

“See? If my eldest is the best with blasters, my youngest is the best at the Force,” Rex grinned.

“Speaking of blasters, Code and I kinda snitched about you teaching him and Cal how to wield your DC-17 blasters,” Ezra smirked.

“YOU I expected, but Code? Well, that is just treachery,” Rex feigned a hurt expression.

“You gotta face him, though,” Ezra pointed out.

“Well, that’s just fantastic,” Rex grimaced.

“Fantastic indeed,” Ezra giggled. “Now, Cal, did you ask your father about your name?”

“What about your name, kiddo?” Rex turned to the little blonde.

“Oh!” Cal looked up at his father. “Dada, why my mid name ‘Jivo’? Where it from?”

“Ah, that name,” Rex let out a shaky breath as he cleared his throat. “but first, you better put Fives and Echo down,”

“Okay, Dada,” Cal slowly set his two uncles down.

“Finally!” Echo let out a sigh of relief as soon as their feet touched the ground.

“Aww…” Fives pouted. “It was starting to get fun…”

Rex chuckled then he sighed and turned back to his son. “Cal, your name ‘Jivo’ is actually a mash of four of your uncles name. ‘J’ from your Uncle Jesse, ‘I’ from your Uncle Kix, ‘V’ from your Uncle Fives, and ‘O’ from your Uncle Echo,”

“Aww, how about us?” Hardcase whined.

“Then Cal’s middle name would be too long then!” Ezra snickered.

“Aw, this little kid is named me?!” Fives took Cal into his arms and squeezed him into a hug. “I’m SO honored!”

“Hey! You’re not the only one,” Echo pointed out.

Ezra laughed, shaking his head as the younger clones’ chattering and bickering roared loud. Cody was the only one not arguing as he shook his head and turned to Rex.

“And you named your older son after me, vod?” he raised an eyebrow at the captain. “That’s… an honor, really,”

“The moment I saw him, brown hair and all, he reminded of you,” Rex sighed, followed by a bitter chuckle. “He looks exactly like you… except his eyes. His eyes are from me, his hair from Kanan, but… he still looked like you,”

“I’m honored, brother,” Cody gave him a smile, clasping his shoulder.

Ezra’s smile faltered as he watched, a thought creeping up on him. ‘Rex is so happy here… so is Kanan… and the twins… what if… what if they stay here? To be safe from the war…?’

He quickly shook the thought away. No, it wasn’t his decision. It was Rex and Kanan’s. It was a decision whether they both wanted to stay in Segundo or not.

Two kicks disturbed his thoughts, and he looked down to feel his set of twins catching his attention. He chuckled and rubbed the flat illusion.

“Yeah, yeah, you two are right,” he said in a whisper. “I should ask,” He turned to the captain and lowered his hand then he cleared his throat to catch the clone’s attention. “Rex?”

“Yeah?” Rex looked up at the teen.

“You… You really miss your vod, don’t you?” Ezra started slow, trying to not hint anything yet.

“Yeah, I do,” Rex sighed. “And when we leave… man, I wish we didn’t need to,”

“Why don’t you stay?” Cody suggested, which made Ezra silently thank him for asking the offer. “You and Kanan are raising twins, after all. It’ll be safer to have them here in Segundo. I’ve seen the planet, and it’s huge! Some Knighted Padawans already moved off and built a few cities from this village,”

“Stay here? In Segundo?” Rex looked willing to accept but quickly shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think Kanan will agree. I would love to stay here with you lot, but Kanan… his trauma with clones… I don’t know if he’s ready yet,”

“You can always ask him,” Ezra spoke up after seeing Cody give him a look of exasperation and one that begged for help. “Kanan is doing fine with Grey and Styles so far. I’m sure he’ll be fine,”

“I… I don’t know, kid,” Rex still looked uncertain. “What about your Head Commander?”

“Pah-lease,” Ezra darkly grinned. “If he has something to say about this arrangement, I gladly have a vile of poison ready to kill him,”

“Really?” Rex stared at the teen in disbelief. “You scare me, kid,”

“I do things that are necessary.” Ezra grimly said before sighing. “Alright, Do you want me to ask Kanan before you two talk?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” Rex gave a nod.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“So, Kanan, I have a question,”

“What is it, Master?” Kanan turned to her, ignoring the fact that Mace and Code were having a glaring contest.

“Have you and Rex ever thought of settling in after you and the Rebellion have successfully overthrown the Empire?” Depa wondered.

“I… yeah, sorta,” Kanan shrugged. “I mean, I hope we would be able to overthrow the Empire. As for settling in… We aren’t really sure where to settle in, but yes, we have plans. Hopefully we would be able to settle in before the kids turn adult to enjoy a little family time together,”

“Oh, that would be splendid,” Depa smiled. “Actually, I was hoping that after the war, you would be able to return to Segundo and settle in here?”

“Settle here?” Kanan gave it a thought. “Well, I’m sure Rex would be thrilled. So would the twins. As for me, I wouldn’t mind as long as we’re all together,”

“Really… woah!” Ezra slipped into the room, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise.

“Ezra!” Kanan frowned. “What is it with you and eavesdropping?”

“Spying, actually,” Ezra corrected as he picked himself up. “And that’s technically my job. I’m a Lieutenant Spy Agent, so yeah,”

“Act like a Jedi then, Lieutenant.” Mace huffed.

“And be fooled by Palpatine? Thanks, but no thanks,” Ezra chuckled at the annoyed look on the dark-skinned Jedi Master.

“What are you doing here, Ezra?” Kanan asked.

“Rex wanted to ask you something, and for some reason, I’m a messenger,” Ezra groaned.

“A talk?” Kanan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “About what?”

“About staying here, in Segundo,” Ezra told him. “He needs your opinion and your side of the argument,”

“Oh,” Kanan slowly nodded and set his son on the chair. “Can you all watch over Code for a minute?”

“Sure thing, kid,” Grey nodded and ruffled the brunet’s hair.

“Yay!” Code cheered. “Uncle Grey! Uncle Styles!”

“Want to hear some stories about your mother back in the Clone Wars?” Styles suggested.

“Yay! Stories!” Code clapped his hands together.

“Better not be any embarrassing ones, Styles,” Kanan grumbled, heading out of the door.

“How about the time that your mother tripped on Master Unduli’s dress?” Depa offered with a grin.

“Or when he tripped on his own robe?” Mace smirked.

“Masters, NO!” Kanan groaned then he dashed out of the door.

Ezra laughed as he watched his mentor leave. This was gonna be an interesting story time…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Rex,”

Said clone turned to his husband. He stood up, setting Cal on the couch beside him.

“Did Ezra ask you?”

“No, but it’s better we discuss it than a distanced asking,” Kanan folded his arms.

“…right,” Rex nodded and turned to his brothers. “Watch over Cal for a while, Alright?”

“Gladly!” Fives grinned and carried the boy onto his shoulder. “Come on, kid! Try lifting the others this time!”

“Yay!” Cal giggled and lifted his arms, causing Echo, Dogma and Hardcase to be lifted into the air.

“Oh, kriff—“ Dogma tried to hold onto the couch.

“WA-HOO!” Hardcase cheered.

“Not again!” Echo growled. “FIVES!”

Rex chuckled at this, shaking his head then he followed his spouse to the hallway. As soon as they were alone and out of ear-shot from anyone (sans Ezra spying from the nearest room. Shush, he’s supposed to be a spy, anyway), they turned to face each other.

“Alright, you go first,” Rex said.

“I can’t give my opinion until I hear anything from you,” Kanan told him.

“Alright, fine,” Rex sighed. “Look, I know that the Rebellion needs us and all, but I was thinking of maybe… not raising the twins in a war environment? My brothers and I have all been raised for war, fighting and surviving. I don’t want Cal and Code to be that way and waste away their childhood fighting in a war that we are fighting right now. I’ve lose too much brothers. I can’t lose them as much as I can’t lose you. War is full of death, you know?”

Kanan took in every word with an expressionless face (which was something Rex disliked because he hated NOT knowing how his lover felt). After a while, he sighed and nodded.

“I know where you’re going with this,” he spoke. “And yeah, you’re right. The Rebellion needs us, but so do our kids. I honestly want them to have a normal childhood before they become adults and fight in wars like us. I want them to be… to be a child. Not forced into war like the rest of us. It’s… It’s a tough decision, I know, but… but whatever your decision is, I’ll go with you,”

“You… really?” Rex looked up at him eyes of hope. “You… You wouldn’t mind if I… if I decided for us to stay… to stay here?”

“I wouldn’t mind on bit,” Kanan smiled and held the clone’s hands. “I trust you, love,”

Rex’s eyes widened in surprise before he returned the smile and leaned over to kiss his husband. “Thank you, love,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ezra smiled as he watched the scene unfold.

He still remembered when Kanan and Rex argued with him and the rest of the crew, even with Ahsoka, who was the first to suggest their retirement before the kids were born. The pair had been so stubborn to stay in the Rebellion, to fight against the Empire and to never rest until the Empire was gone.

Now look at what they realized.

Ezra chuckled as he stepped back, little by little then he turned around to head back to the living room.

“Uncle Ez! Uncle Ez!” Cal called out as soon as he saw the teen. “Look what I do!”

“Yes, Cal?” Ezra looked up and gasped, eyes widening. “Woah,”

The whole living room was floating up, with each of the clones floating with the furniture. Fives and Hardcase looked like they were having a blast. Dogma looked as if he was ready to kill either of them while Jesse, Kix and Echo did their best to hold him back. Cody had his arms folded while he read a data-pad, not even bothering to acknowledge his ‘situation’.

“Huh, would you look at that?” Ezra chuckled then he narrowed his eyes to realize something. “Wait, guys, where’s Tup?”

“There were two ships approaching Segundo, Lieutenant, so Tup went out to see what they were,” Jesse replied, turning to the teen.

“Two ships?” Ezra looked confused. “I’d expect Zeb to follow the Phantom, but I wonder who the other belongs to?”

“Lieutenant!” Tup soon ran in, eyes wide in shock. “Head Commander Shitsu! He here!”

Ezra’s eyes widened in horror. Well, they were in big trouble now.


	6. Tattletale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, every story needs a bad guy, and this chapter will reveal it. I wonder who it is… XD No, it’s not Mace lol
> 
> Also, this is shorter than I expected DX
> 
> Enjoy!

“Karabast, what is Commander Shitsu doing here?” Zeb narrowed his eyes as he set his ship, the Crater, in invisible mode, watching as a larger ship landed in front of him.

He watched as the hanger door opened to reveal a tall, bald inhuman, white and pale as snow, walking out, wearing a dark green suit with golden shoulder pads and black pants and shoes. Behind him, Gia and Boleena followed, exchanging glances as they marched towards the nearby town.

“I have to warn Ez about this,” Zeb hissed and took out his own watch, pressing the gem on it. “This is the pilot of the Crater. Ezra, are you there?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Who is Commander Shitsu?” Kanan asked as soon as everyone was gathered in the living room. “And how dangerous is he?”

“We’ve never met the Head Commander, but Boleena explained to us that he was someone we NEVER wanted to see or meet,” Depa said.

“Yeah… unless you don’t mind getting killed,” Ezra muttered.

“Shitsu’s that bad, huh?” Rex frowned.

“He was fine when Gia, Bo and I were younger. He was like… a great uncle to us, but… his father kept corrupting him with… with dark thoughts, and he ended up like a psychopath,” Ezra groaned, shaking his head as a grim expression appeared on his face. “Now he cares about no one but himself,”

“What do you think he’s doing here? On Segundo?” Cody questioned.

“Probably realized that I broke the rules about Segundo’s secrecy,” Ezra sighed.

“Rebel by heart, I’m not surprised,” Kanan chuckled as he picked up the twins, who were beginning to doze off.

“What kind of punishments do PADU Agents get for breaking the rules?” Mace asked with stern expression.

“In fine cases, thrown down to battle the cannibal monster in the basement of PADU HQ. In worse cases, death,” Ezra replied with a shrug.

“Ezra, either of those cases could get you KILLED.” Kanan pointed out.

“Murder isn’t a crime in PADU,” Ezra argued. “We have the Reverse Coffin, a machine to reverse death, so we could kill one another whenever we want. Shitsu takes advantage of this and likes to kill as much of us as he can,”

“He doesn’t deserve to be a Commander then!” Fives growled.

“Eh, it’s fine,” Ezra waved him off, much to their shock. “I mean, he tries to kill us off, and we get some time away from PADU because he carries the responsibility of handling the agency and the planet. It’s a win-win, really,”

“Still.” Kanan frowned. “We can’t take chances.”

“I know, I know, but—“ Ezra was suddenly cut off by a ring on his watch. “Oh, wait, hang on. I’m getting a call,” He raised his wrist and pressed the gem.

[“This is the pilot of the Crater,”] a familiar voice rang out. [“Ezra, are you there?”]

“Is that Zeb?” Kanan sounded surprised. “Wait, he knows PADU too?”

“You think that I would hide all of THIS from my own HUSBAND, Gia’s UNCLE?” Ezra snorted. “Besides, I had made him an honorary PADU Agent with a ship called the Crater in case the PADU missions got too risky, so… yeah,” He turned and pressed the gem again to answer. “I’m here, Zeb. What’s the status?”

[“Well, the Komanda parked it’s way beside the Luna and the Phantom, and Commander Shitsu came out with Bo and Gia in tow,”] Zeb answered. [“They’re making their way to the town. What should I do?”]

“Where are you?”

[“In the Crater, invisible mode,”]

“Okay…” Ezra hissed and rubbed his forehead. “I need you to scout the sky. Who knows what else Shitsu did?”

[“Aye, aye. Be careful, love,”]

“You too,” With that, Ezra ended the Cal and turned to everyone else. “We’re about to have company,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Head Commander Shitsu,” Waxer and Boil greeted the inhuman with a respectful salute. “General Agent Felinicia. Commander Spy Rusha,”

“Clones.” Shitsu spat out in disgust.

“One more, Commander, I DARE you.” Gia snarled at the inhuman (she was a Clone Stan, after all. She adored ALL the clones).

“Shitsu.” Boleena hissed at him before turning to the clones. “Waxer, Boil, we are in need of your Commander,”

“He’s at one of the 501st houses, Commander,” Waxer replied.

“Of course he is…” Shitsu grumbled then he turned to leave.

“Thank you!” Gia gave them a smile then she dragged her wife behind the Head Commander.

When they were far enough, Shitsu let out a growl.

“How many rules must Bridger break?!”

“He’s a Rebel by Heart, Shitsu,” Boleena shrugged. “Just like his blood father,”

“But THIS rule is the strictest among all of them!” Shitsu cried out then he turned to glare at the pair. “And you two HAD to help him out!”

“Us?!” Gia was taken back. “What did we do?!”

“You made him escort both Fives AND Cody to Segundo! That’s what!” Shitsu gritted his teeth. “You know how fucking SOFT he is when it comes to creatures from his universe!”

“WE were all busy, Commander.” Boleena crossed her arms. “You put ME in charge of sending the rest of the Dragon Four back to their own worlds, and Gia has Hospital duties,”

“Oh, and you could not put any other agent in charge?” Shitsu raised an eyebrow.

“Missions,” Gia told him.

“Argh,” Shitsu hissed and turned to head over to the conjoined house. “Let us just get Bridger.”

“Don’t try to kill him, Commander,” Boleena warned him.

“I killed him before. He survived,” Shitsu huffed.

“True there,” Gia grinned.

Shitsu rolled his eyes then he raised his hand to knock on the door. It opened to reveal Fives.

“Ah, you must be Head Commander Shitsu!”

“Step aside, Clone.” Shitsu snapped with a snarl. “We’re here to see Lieutenant Bridger.”

“Well, he’s right in here!” Fives REALLY forced himself not to shoot the inhuman right there and then as he stepped aside to let them in.

Shitsu, Gia and Boleena entered the house to find the whole living room packed with the clones and the Jedi. Ezra was among them.

“Oh, HI, Commander!” he faked a happy-go-lucky tone as he waved at the inhuman. “Is there something you inquire?”

Shitsu wasn’t in the mood. His eye twitched as he looked around, his gaze landing on Rex, Kanan and the twins in the Jedi’s arms. He took out a dagger with a clenched fist.

“Lieutenant Bridger…” He let out a hiss as his vision went red.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In all honestly, Ezra should have known that it was coming.

Well, technically he did know. He knew it was coming but was still prepared to take whatever hit. He just wished he could’ve taken more safety measures.

In a swift motion, he felt a blade slash his eye then a punch on his chest. It sent him back towards the clones, who immediately grabbed him to make sure he didn’t stumble over.

“Ezra!” Kanan gave the twins to Rex then ran over to his Padawan, with Depa and Mace at his heels.

Ezra could feel pain and blood on his eye, but it wasn’t as strong as the rage building up inside of him. All those years of loyalty to PADU, desire the torture and abuse from Shitsu… it all swelled up inside him and burned up.

He stood up straight, hands clenching as the furnitures around them started to levitate from the ground. Shitsu was also lifted from the ground, choking on the Force implanted at his throat. Ezra then waved his hand from side to side, prompting the inhuman to get smashed onto each side of the walls before begging flopped onto the floor with a big smack.

Gia and Boleena were shocked when Shitsu hurt their best friend. They wanted to intervene, but when the teen recovered quickly, they stepped back and let him do all the work.

Shitsu, on the other hand, shakily pulled himself up, his face and body bloody and bruised, yet he still managed to get himself to stand.

“Is… Is that all… all you got…?” He spat out, a hand rubbing his possibly-dislocated shoulder. “You have… some nerve to… to go against me when… when you are the one… the one to break the rules first,”

“Pah-lease,” Ezra huffed, his fingers going to his injury before he took the blood into his fingertips and into his mouth. “You don’t even need an excuse to kill me,”

“And YOU do? To kill me?” Shitsu smirked.

“Do you want me to give a reason?” Ezra raised an eyebrow.

“Ezra…” Kanan glared at his Padawan warningly as Kix grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around the teen’s eye.

“I know you keep a list, so, no, I don’t need to hear any of it.” Shitsu growled, forcing himself to stand straight.

“What are you doing here, Head Commander Shitsu?” Mace demanded.

“Isn’t it obvious? THEY,” Shitsu pointed to Kanan, Rex and the twins. “are here in Segundo, and HE,” He then pointed to Ezra. “broke the rule of secrecy of Segundo!”

“You really think I could STAND seeing Rex and Kanan mourn for the loved ones that we resurrected?!” Ezra roared out.

“An Agent is NEVER sympathetic for ANYONE!” Shitsu gritted his teeth. “You stupid sympathy for these… these imbeciles,” He pointed to the clones and the Jedi. “weakens you and makes you look PATHETIC!”

“YOU are Pathetic!”

“You little…!” Shitsu took out a kunai and raised it threateningly.

“Woah, hold it there!” Fives grabbed us wrist while Jesse, Echo and Hardcase held the inhuman back. “No one’s killing ANYONE!”

“You numbers don’t tell me what to do!” Shitsu glared darkly at them. “You’re nothing but numbers!”

“Oh, for Ashla’s sake!” Gia groaned before pouncing on the inhuman, her eyes glowing gold and savage as she pinned him down.

“GET OFF ME, HYBRID!” Shitsu cried out.

“Another insult on the clones, and I’ll claw your heart out!” Gia hissed.

“THANK YOU, Gia,” Ezra smiled and stepped forward.

“No probs there, bro,” Gia stood up and dusted herself off. “How‘s the eye?”

“Just a scratch,” Ezra shrugged.

“If THAT is just a scratch then I don’t know what you call the stab wound you were given two years ago,” Boleena shook her head.

“Your… WHAT?!” Kanan’s eyes widened in horror. “EZRA!”

“Don’t worry, Kanan. It was stitched up already,” Ezra waved him off.

“It… It does not matter any longer…” Shitsu began to laugh maniacally as he forced himself up. “This planet… will not last… any… any longer…”

“What does that mean?” Rex turned to his husband then at the teen with furrowed eyebrows. “Ezra?”

Ezra exchanged confused glances with Gia and Boleena then he narrowed his eye at the inhuman. “What did you do?”

“I… passed by a little Imperial cruiser on the… on the way here…” Shitsu smirked, his golden eyes turning full-on black with insanity. “Segundo will fall… and so will you all…”

“You… WHAT?!” Gia and Boleena gasped.

Ezra couldn’t believe it. Their own commander… the one in charge of Segundo… had turned against them and the planet itself. How did he not see this coming?

Suddenly, there was a blinking light from his watch. Despite the shock, he managed to raise his wrist and press the gem.

“Hello?”

[“Ezra, we’ve got trouble.”] Zeb’s voice sounded grim, despite the digital and the statics. [“Imperial trouble.”]

Ezra didn’t bother to respond. He ran to the door immediately, pushing Shitsu out of the way as he made his way out into the field. He looked up and found a Star Destroyer floating near the planet.

“Bantha shit.”


	7. Wrath of PADU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you guys haven’t asked yet, but Ezra as a Jedi and Ezra as an agent has more than a few differences. This chapter will prove that he’s been holding out on his enemies. His wrath shall by feared! XD
> 
> Warning: Blood, gore. Death.
> 
> Also, yay! Almost done!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Karabast.” Zeb hissed as he watched the Star Destroyer hovering over Segundo.

He got out of the Crater as fast as he can then he ran to the town. He was met by many of the clones and the Jedi, who all were worried at the sight of the Imperial ship.

He shook his head and held out his wrist to communicate with his husband. “Ezra, everyone’s a step to panicking,”

[“Evacuate them out to the Luna and the Crater, just in case,”]

“Alright,” Zeb nodded then he turned back to the crowd. “Everyone, follow me! Evacuation 273! Evacuation 273! Don’t panic! Stay calm and follow me!”

The crowd seemed to listen to him and immediately grabbed the things they needed before following the Lasat out of the town. Zeb looked back to make sure no one was getting lost while sparing the sky a glance to make sure no Imperial cruiser and/or shuttle comes down to the planet.

And with hope that Ezra had a plan to get rid of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“YOU ARE A TRAITOR!” Mace roared out as he Force-pushed Shitsu out of the door. “Your agency brings us back to life only for you to KILL US OFF AGAIN?!”

“I don’t CARE about your pathetic lives!” Shitsu bellowed. “I never did! I only allowed this sympathetic project for these three,” He pointed to Gia, Boleena and Ezra. “because they were bearable when they were children!”

“Excuse me?!” Gia snarled and stomped towards the inhuman but was held back by her wife. “What do you mean ‘were’?!”

“Gia, let me handle this,” Boleena assured her.

“No, Bo.” Ezra’s voice was lazed with darkness as he turned towards them, his hand glowing purple while his eyes had a hint of red. “I will handle this.”

Kanan and Rex exchanged concerned glances but stepped back with Boleena and Gia. They all watched as the teen approached the inhuman, eyes glowing full red now as his hand turned into a purple crystal.

Shitsu’s eyes widened but the confident smirk on his face said otherwise as he took out another dagger. “Give me your best shot, you Loth-rat!”

Ezra didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed the inhuman by the collar and faced the crystal’s blade on his cheek then he pulled away.

“Anata no owari, Shitsu.”

Shitsu’s expression grew horrified at this and was unable to scream as the crystal met and pierced through his chest, creating a bloody mess. His expression was left mid-scream as the blade was deepened, and when it was pulled away, Ezra was holding an organ, with a streak of blood dripping down from his crystal hand.

“Oh my Force…” Kanan felt like vomiting as he watched the blood fall on the street and on the grass.

“Oh Ashla, is that… his heart?” Gia asked with a chuckle. “Didn’t even know he had one,”

“No resurrections this time,” Boleena snickered.

“Up to the PADU Council,” Ezra sighed, his eyes and hand returning back to normal as he dropped the organ to the floor. “And I’m not up for more duties from PADU,”

“Gonna clean up, kid?” Rex raised an eyebrow at the teen.

Ezra was about to respond when there was a sound of ships entering the planet’s surface. They all looked up and gasped..

“The Empire’s trying to invade Segundo!” Cody cried out.

“We need to defend Segundo!” Grey added.

“All of you, head to the Luna and make sure the other citizens are okay,” Ezra told them. “And help any that were leftover,”

“What about you?” Kanan asked, ignoring the bloody body on the floor.

“WE are gonna put a shield around Segundo,” Gia grinned, the hexagon on her chest glowing marigold as she turned to the other two. “Ready?”

“More than ever,” Boleena nodded, the diamond on her chest glowing icy blue.

“Definitely,” Ezra smirked, the triangle on his chest glowing purple. “And I’ve got a plan that will get rid of the Empire from Segundo. Forever.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Zeb!”

“Kanan? Rex?” Zeb turned to find his friends and more clones and Jedi running towards him and the Luna. “Where’s Ezra?!”

“He, Gia and Boleena have a plan to protect Segundo from the Empire,” Kanan replied then he looked around. “Is this everyone?”

“From the town. I’m not sure if we have enough time to get everyone from the far-off cities,” Zeb looked distraught.

“AAAH!” There was a sudden scream, and they all turned to see Cal and Cody panicking in Rex’s arms. “TIE FIGHTERS!”

“What?” the old clone looked up with a horrified expression. “Oh, son of a— TAKE COVER!”

Everyone ran and ducked under the Luna and the Phantom as the Tie Fighters began to shoot. Rex held the twins close, as did Kanan. The rest of the clones went in front to protect their Jedi and their fellow brothers.

Zeb stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at the sky. “Where are they…?”

“We need to take off soon!” Echo called out.

“But only the Lieutenant knows how to fly his ship!” Tup opposed.

“Just hang on, everyone!” Zeb reassured them. “We need to have faith on the General, the Commander and the Lieutenant!”

“Speaking of them, LOOK!” Cody pointed up to see three creatures glowing at the sky and from a distance. “There they are!”

Indeed, it was Boleena, Gia and Ezra floating up from the distance. Gia was glowing bright gold, Boleena an icy blue and Ezra a vibrant purple as they signed three shapes into the air; a hexagon, a triangle and a diamond. They pushed the shapes into Segundo’s atmosphere, and each broke off into three powerful force fields, surrounding the planet in a protective blanket while destroying any Tie Fighter hovering over the sky.

“YES!” Rex cheered. “Take that, you Imperial Scum!”

“Job’s not over yet,” Zeb shook his head.

“That’s right,” Kanan nodded. “We still need to get rid of the Star Destroyer,”

[“Leave that to us,”] Ezra’s voice echoed through Zeb’s watch. “Just take cover for any debris that comes your way,”

“Roger that,” Zeb gave a nod. “You heard the Lieutenant, everyone! Prepare to take cover!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Sir, all Tie Fighter pilots are not responding,” an officer spoke.

“Prepare the shuttles,” the admiral told them. “We must hit the surface and—“

“SIR, LOOK OUT!” The admiral looked up and gasped to see three glowing beings approaching the Star Destroyer.

“What in— GAH!” He screamed as the beings entered the ship through the window. “Who… Who are you?! WHAT are you?!”

“The Guardians of Segundo.” the blue being snarled. “The planet that you are trying to invade.”

The admiral took out his blaster and aimed it at them while the other officers ran out of the bridge. “S-Surrender! In… In the name of the Emperor!”

“HA!” The golden one laughed maniacally, eyes white and insane. “Your little threats are child’s play, truly!” She swatted her hand, burning the blaster into ashes. “You Imperials are so pathetic!”

“P-Please!” The admiral was on his knees, trembling and crying like child. “Don’t… Don’t hurt me! Please!”

“Mercy is NOT in our name.” the purple one spat out as he lifted a small hilt-shaped bomb from out of nowhere and pressed a button. “The Empire will NEVER touch Segundo or its inhabitants. Ever.”

With that, he dropped the bomb, and the whole Star Destroyer exploded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BOOM!

“AAAH!” Cal and Code screamed as an explosion came from above.

Rex and Kanan held them close and closed their eyes as the force field disappeared, allowing lots of debris to come crashing down. The rain of broken parts grew intense, but after a couple of minutes, it died down into silence.

Zeb was the first to poke his head it to make sure the scene was clear. His eyes looked up at the now-clear sky, causing him to sigh in relief before turning back to the group.

“The Empire has been destroyed!”

“HOORAY!” the crowd cheered, arms and fists raising up in the air in celebration.

Rex was one of them, hugging his son’s and his husband happily. The twins laughed, as did Kanan.

Segundo was safe. Safe from the Empire’s hands. Safe from anyone and everyone.

“But where are the General, the Commander and the Lieutenant?” One clone trooper suddenly asked.

The crowd grew silent. Kanan and Rex tensed while Zeb’s eyes widened in realization before looking up and narrowing his eyes at the sky to search for his husband.

The Lasat soon spotted a figure falling from afar.

“EZRA!”

He ran to where his husband was bound to fall, eager to catch the teen before he hit the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“EZRA!”

Said teen groaned as he felt his body dropping from space itself. He forced his eyes open to stare up at the clear blue sky as he descended into the ground, little by little at top speed. He wanted to move, to teleport to the ground before he hit the ground.

If only his body coordinated with him.

Just as he was expecting his body to crumble into the floor, two strong furry arms grabbed onto him and pulled him down onto the ground in a protective embrace. He let out a gasp, eyes popping open as he looked up for his sapphire blue eyes met peridot green ones.

“Z-Zeb…?”

“You alright, Ez?” Zeb asked, hand stroking his husband’s midnight blue hair.

“I…” Ezra grinned and pecked his husband’s cheek. “I’m so glad that you’re there to catch me, Zebby,”

“I’m glad that you’re alright, my precious sapphire,” Zeb smiled and carried the other back to the other ships.

Ezra nuzzled against his lover’s fur. They were halfway to the ships when he felt the kids twist and turn in his stomach. He let out a gasp, feeling something wet travel down his legs.

“Ah!” he hissed, a hand going to his stomach, which was losing it’s illusion and revealing his swelling abdomen.

“What’s wrong?!” Zeb came to a stop and stared down at his spouse. “Is it the kids?!”

“YES!” Ezra whimpered. “I… I think I’m in labor!”

“WHAT?!”


	8. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Yippee! Can’t wait to start my other stories now that I’m finished with this one! Yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kanan really, REALLY wished his Padawan would stop hiding secrets from them.

First, he hid about PADU and how he worked for it as Lieutenant. Then he hid about Segundo and about all the clones and Jedi that PADU resurrected and secured in the haven planet.

Then he hid about his pregnancy? Kanan is REALLY getting irritated with Ezra and his secrets.

“Hey,”

Kanan looked up at his husband, who had a hand on his shoulder as they waited in the medical center for Ezra to come out from labor.

As soon as Zeb cried out that the teen was going to give birth, they all rushed him to the medical center, with Kix leading him to the emergency room. Gia and Boleena came as soon as they can to help with the operation, leaving Kanan and Rex to wait in the waiting room while Grey, Styles, Cody and the rest Rex’s vod watched over Cal and Code, and Mace and Depa made sure the other Jedi and clones got back to their homes safe and sound.

“I can’t believe Ezra was pregnant,” Kanan shook his head. “Why didn’t he tell us?”

“Probably because it wasn’t really safe when their psycho head commander was still around and about,” Rex shrugged and held the other close. “At least we get to see his twins,”

“Not really, uh, reassuring,” Kanan rolled his eyes.

“Aw, don’t be like that, love,” Rex chuckled. “You’ve seen what Ezra has to deal with. Can’t blame him for hiding,”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Kanan sighed and leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder. “I just wish he’d tell us about it,”

Rex nodded. “Yeah, me too. Nothing we can do about it now, though,”

“Yeah,”

The two then sat in silence, waiting for any news as they watched the other medics, healers and patients pass by them. Rex let out a yawn before looking over at the other. Kanan seemed to be lost in another thought, sparking up the clone’s curiosity.

“Something wrong?”

“Not… Not really,” Kanan glanced up at his spouse. “I was just… thinking,”

“About what?”

“About… earlier,” Kanan shrugged. “You know, staying in Segundo for the twins to grow up as actual kids?”

“Oh,” Rex blinked in realization. “What about it, love?”

“It’s just… maybe it’s a good idea,”

“It is,” Rex nodded in agreement. “but what about the Rebellion? Should we just leave the twins here? To be safe?”

“Absolutely not,” Kanan shook his head immediately. “I grew up with only my fellow Jedi and no parents. My Master was the closest to a mother, but’s it’s not the same,”

“I hear ya,” Rex released a sigh. “Clones don’t even have parents. We were all bred for war,”

“Exactly,” Kanan said. “Do you want the kids to feel the way we both felt? To be raised without parents? I would never want that to happen to Code and Cal,”

“But what about the Rebellion? And the rest of your crew?”

“Eh, they’ve been nagging for us to have a retirement for years now,” Kanan pointed out.

“Good point,” Rex laughed.

“So… we’ll pull through with it?” Kanan raised an eyebrow.

“Up to you, Kanan,” Rex pecked his lover’s cheek. “You know that I’m always with you,”

Kanan chuckled and nuzzled against the other. “I love you,”

“Love ya too,”

“Well, aren’t you two an adorable couple?” they turned to see Gia standing by the door, in her doctor’s coat and her hair all tied up as she adjusted her glasses.

“Gia,” Kanan got up from his seat. “How’s Ezra?”

“The labor was a success!” Gia grinned, turning to lead them. “Let’s go see him, Uncle Zeb and their little set of twins,”

Rex nodded and stood up then he and the Jedi turned to follow the half-Lasat through the halls.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Next time you get pregnant, may you give us a head’s up?” Boleena groaned as she stood by her best friend’s bedside.

“No promises!” Ezra giggled, leaning back on the hospital bed.

“Knock, knock,” the duo turned to see Gia enter the room with Rex and Kanan at her heels. “Guess who’s coming to visit?”

“Hey, Kanan, Rex,” Ezra waved over at them.

“Don’t ‘hey’ us, Ezra,” Kanan frowned, arms folding on his chest. “You should have told us that you were fighting for two,”

“Three, actually,” Ezra corrected. “Me and the twins,” He pointed beside him, and they turned to see Zeb sleeping on the chair with two little Lasat-Human hybrids in his arms; one was a lavender-skinned girl with purple stripes and bits of midnight blue hair, and the other was a peach-skinned boy with tan stripes and a bit of blue and purple hair.

“Aww,” Rex cooed at the sight of the newborn twins. “they’re adorable, kid,”

“I know,” Ezra smiled.

“Did you name them yet?” Kanan asked, looking down at the two adoringly.

“Uh-Huh,” Ezra nodded and reached a hand over to stroke each of the twins’ bits of hair. “This little girl is Garazelda Errica Bridger-Orrelios, and this little boy is Elvis Giorno Bridger-Orrelios,”

“Pfft, Giorno,” Gia giggled, prompting Boleena to nudge her wife with a playful glare.

“Those are beautiful names,” Kanan gave a smile then he turned to glare at his Padawan. “It still doesn’t excuse hiding them, tho,”

“We’ll discuss that later,” Ezra waved it off with a sigh. “For now, let’s talk about the more important things… like you guys moving to Segundo. Are you two pulling through with that plan?”

Rex and Kanan exchanges glances before nodding. Gia squealed and jumped for joy.

“Yippee!” she clapped her hands enthusiastically. “We’ll get a house for you four… right next to the other 501st!”

“And we’ll get Wolffe and Gregor to come join along for the ride,” Boleena added with a smirk. “Should be fun,”

“You two… don’t have to do that,” Kanan told them.

“They will anyway,” Ezra chuckled. “And I will too… as soon as I rest up,”

“Which will be in a couple of months, thanks to your… surprise labor,” Gia scolded with a pout, causing everyone to laugh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Hey, Wolffe?”

“What is it, Gregor?” Wolffe asked, hands never leaving the walker’s steering.

“We’ve got an incoming call… from an unknown ship!” the other clone told his brother.

“Alright,“ Wolffe groaned and set the walker to a halt then he turned to face and head over to his brother. “Put it through,”

Gregor nodded and pressed a button to activate the call. There was a bit of static from the other end before a familiar voice went through.

[“Hey, clones! What’s up?!”]

“Oh, it’s her,” Wolffe sighed, shaking his head before leaning over to press a button to reply. “Hey, Gia, what brings you to Seelos?”

[“Need to pick you two up for something! It’s for Rex and Kanan,”]

“Sure!” Gregor grinned. “We’re at the captain and the commander’s service,”

[“GREAT!”] the sound of Gia clapping went through the speakers. [“My ship’s just gonna pick up the walker! Hang tight!”]

With that, the call was cut off. After a while, something grabbed onto the walker, causing a slight turbulence. The two grabbed onto something to balance themselves as they felt the walker lifted into the air and secured onto a ship.

“Ha!” Gregor laughed. “She wasn’t kidding when she told us to ‘hang tight’!”

“Yeah, guess she wasn’t,” Wolffe chuckled as another call through.

[“You two alright?”]

“We’re fine,” the Commander Clone assured her. “Just a bit startled,”

“But that’s fine!” The other clone let out another laugh. “You did tell us to ‘hang tight’ anyway!”

Gia giggled. [“Yeah, I did, didn’t I? Anyway, we’ll be heading through hyperspace, so keep on hanging tight! This’ll get REALLY bumpy!”]

Truth be told, another set of turbulence came as soon as the call ended. Gregor laughed with every shake while Wolffe shook his head, grabbing onto the nearest object he found.

This was going to be a LONG ride…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“When’ll they get here?” Rex asked as he, Kanan and Boleena stared up at the sky, searching for the Mystica, which was Gia’s ship.

“Oh, can you be patient, Rex?” the Jedi Assassin rolled her eyes.

“Aha!” Kanan pointed up. “There!”

They turned to where he was pointing and found the Mystica, with a walker at it’s grabbers. Rex chuckled and took a few steps back as the walker was set down in front of him.

[“They both here!”] Gia voiced out through the external speakers, the grabbers releasing the walker before the ship turned away. [“I’ll be parking the Mystica at Segundo Base,”]

“We’ll meet you there!” Boleena yelled out.

Kanan walked over to his husband, who started to jump onto the walker. He went beside him and knocked on the door, which slid open in response before the two old clones stepped out. Rex smiled.

“Hey, you two,”

“Hey, Captain!” Gregor greeted, a hand clapping around his brother.

“Rex,” Wolffe gave a nod of acknowledgement. “Good to see you, vod,”

“Same here,” Rex returned the nod.

“Hey there, Commander!” Gregor turned to the Jedi with a grin. “How are you and the twins?”

“Gregor, Wolffe,” Kanan nodded with a similar grin. “We’re Alright here, don’t worry,”

“Where is ‘here’, Rex?” Wolffe raised an eyebrow.

“Planet Segundo, planet of the second chances,” Boleena stepped forward as they stared down at her, flicking her untied hair. “Hello, boys,”

“Jedi Assassin Boleena Rash,” Wolffe had to suppress a growl. “Where are we?”

“Calm down, Wolffe,” Rex held his brother back. “She’s an ally here, remember?”

“Planet of the second chances?” Gregor tilted his head. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“We’ll show you,” Kanan smiled. “Come on, let’s head over to main town,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Commander!”

“Gregor,” Cody blinked with a smile as the battalion brother that he thought he had lost in the past came forward and embraced him with a hug. “You’re alive,”

“So are you!” Gregor pulled back with the widest smile he had ever done. “But… But how?! I thought you would have all gotten killed, like the shinies!”

“That’s the purpose of Planet Segundo; to resurrect the dead and let them live again but in peace,” Boleena explained.

“Resurrect? The dead?” Wolffe’s eyes filled with hope. “That means… my vod… my battalion… my general… they’re all… alive?”

“Yeah, they are,” Rex nodded in approval, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “We just had a talk with General Plo Koon. He wants you home, vod,”

“How about General Kenobi?” Gregor asked. “Is he here too?”

“He’s still alive and somewhere in hiding from the Empire,” Boleena crossed her arms. “But everyone from the 212th Battalion’s here,”

“Yay!” Gregor cheered. “Can’t wait to see them again!”

“See who?” They turned around to see Ezra with Zelda and Elvis, cradling them gently in his arms.

“Ezra,” Kanan sighed. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s only been a few weeks since your surprise labor,”

“I need some exercise too, Kanan, and I’m fine,” Ezra huffed then he turned to the other clones with a smile. “Hey, Wolffe! Hey, Gregor! Wanna meet my bundles?”

“You gave birth? And got kiddos?!” Gregor excitedly approached him, cooing at the sight of the sleeping twins. “They’re both SO adorable! What are their names?”

“The girl is Zelda, and the boy is Elvis,” Ezra grinned and adjusted his hold when they began to squirm.

“You know all about this, kid?” Wolffe looked surprised.

“The kid’s full of secrets,” Rex shook his head. “Even his pregnancy was a secret that he and Zeb hid,”

“Anyway, let’s get you two settled here with your batch,” Boleena offered. “Cody, lead Gregor to the rest of your battalion, and I’ll lead Wolffe to Master Plo,”

“Aye-aye, Commander,” Cody nodded then he and the Jedi Assassin led the two off.

Ezra chuckled as he watched them leave then he turned to the other pair.

Rex and Kanan didn’t seem to notice them leave. They were in a conversation, with the Jedi laughing as they talked. Soon, Cal and Code ran to join them, hugging their legs and prompting them to carry them into both pair of arms.

They were happy. Everyone in Segundo was happy. They were safe. Everything was fine.

Everything was exactly as Ezra wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap folks! Sorry if the ending’s a bit too short but eh, this is really the planned finale, with Ezra’s twins born and Rex and Kanan reunited with their friends and family from the Clone Wars Era.
> 
> See ya guys on my next story!


End file.
